Valiant Shinji
by SimmyC
Summary: What if Shinji was not the reserved kid in the series, but instead, has the personality of a Fifties Comic Book hero? OOCness up the wazoo! Chapter 5 is up!
1. A Hero Is Born!

-Valliant Shinji

-What if Shinji was not the reserved kid in the series, but instead, has the personality of a Fifties Comic Book hero? Oh how this changes the Evangelion world forever! OOC up the wazoo!

-You wanted Shinji as a strong hero? Well HERE you go!

-This is my third Eva story. Funny, I honestly never imagined writing three stories for this series (including one crossover). And yet, here I am!

-Stardard Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, and is only doing this for fun. No money is being made off of this story! If asked, I will take this story down!

-What's this? We have an almost nonexistent Author's notes compared to a certain Eva/FMA crossover story? Awesome! Well, shouldn't ruin the moment. On with the story!

* * *

City Streets

Shinji scanned the scene in front of him. He was the only one in the street. All the buildings were empty. All phone service has been disrupted due to the pending emergency. Yet that didn't bother him. Not one bit. "I can go back to the shelters if I want. But I can sense that this city needs me!"

For a split second, Shinji thought he saw a blue haired woman standing in the middle of the road.

"That woman should not be there! She should be in the shelter!" Shinji narrowed his eyes. "I must go to her and…"

Suddenly, a huge explosion ripped through the area. The power lines started wavering, and the metal doors rattled. After being distracted by the sound, he turned back to where the girl was standing. Except the girl wasn't there. "She must've gone to the shelter. Wise move!" Shinji turned to the sky behind him and saw the UN Fighter shooting missiles at the HUGE humanoid monster. The missiles exploded on the monster, with absolutely zero effect. Suddenly, the monster raised his arm, and blasted the UN fighter with some sort of energy weapon. The UN fighter came crashing down, crashing down near him!

BUT, Shinji was unafraid! The fighter hits the ground and a massive explosion threw pieces all over the place. Shinji simply stood his ground as metallic pieces rushed past him. Shinji glared at the monster in front of him. "So, you're the monster threatening this city! If I had the power…"

Before he could say anything else, Shinji heard a screech right next to him. As he turned, he could see a blue car with a woman in it. The door opened and the woman lowered her sunglasses that she was wearing. "Sorry, were you waiting long?"

Shinji stood up with his hands both clinched in a fist. "Not at all Miss Katsuragi! I am ready to be taken to this NERV!"

"EH?" Misato looked at the strange, determined, fearless, maybe a little overconfident boy there. "Uh…get in?"

"Yes ma'am!" Shinji quickly walked to the other side, opened the door, and got in.

A few missiles veered off slammed into nearby buildings. Misato quickly reversed the car, spun it around, and slammed on the gas. All the while, pieces of the building were hitting the roof of her car, and the monster's massive feet stomping towards them.

As Misato sped towards a more safe distance on the open road, she eyed the boy that she just picked up in the corner of her eye. She noticed his expression of seemingly overconfidence, and complete fearlessness. 'I know he lost his mother at a young age, and his father, the commander, didn't take care of him could do a lot to a kids mentality, but THIS?' After a short silence, Misato tried to strike up a conversation. "So, Shinji, um, how has your visit to Tokyo 3 been so far?"

Shinji turned to Misato. "I see a great need to protect it from that evil monster! If there is anything I can do to stop it, I'm up to the challenge!"

"EH?" Misato's mouth was completely wide open when she heard that. 'Did someone drop this kid on the head or something?'

After driving for a while, Misato stopped the car off by the side of the highway.

"Why did we stop here?" Shinji asked in the same overtly serious determined tone he had been using.

Misato again stared at Shinji with a bewildered look. "Um, I want to see how well the UN is doing against that monster called, um, Angel?"

Shinji, without changing his expression, responded. "Sounds good. I want to see how the proud UN military soldiers do against that Angel!"

Misato was opening and closing her mouth for she was completely at a lost for words. "Uhhhhhh…yeah…" 'Not that I call them proud but uh…euh…um…' Trying not to get too bothered by the increasingly bizarre behavior of Shinji, she leaned out of the open window and peered at the UN fighters with her binoculars. Suddenly, all the fighters scattered. "Wait a second. They're going to use an N-2 mine?" Misato brought Shinji's head down. "Get down!"

**KABOOM! **The massive explosion in front of them causes the car to rollover into the field. Once they came to a stop, both Shinji and Misato looked out of the car window and stared at where the Angel used to be. And, if they stayed any longer, they would see that it was still there.

Once the waves died down, Shinji spoke up. "If they used an N-2 mine, this enemy must be formidable."

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh…" Misato was again at a lost of words. 'I got to get to NERV fast!' "Yeah… Um, hey Shinji…can you help me right this car?"

"Absolutely Miss Katsuragi." Shinji jumped out of the car window and landed on the ground.

Misato followed suit. With both pushing the car, they were able to get the car upright. "Great. Now…" She entered the car and turned the key. The engine refused to start. "Damn. The blast must've ruined the battery…or something." Misato looked down the road. "I guess we can always acquire batteries from those parked cars. They seemed to have been protected by the blast."

"Not to worry Miss Katsuragi! I will help you acquire those batteries!" Shinji said with determination in her eyes.

Misato had to do a double take. "Uh…okay…?" Misato's eyebrow began to twitch.

-Later…

"Yes. Don't worry about it. His safety is my top priority, so could you get a car train ready for us? The express one." Misato said on the car phone. "Though there's something about him that…well, I'll tell you when I get there! Bye!" Misato hung up the phone.

After a short silence, Misato eyed Shinji quickly before turning away. She was still trying to figure him out. For one thing, she was still trying to figure out whether or not she liked him. In fact, she was so intrigued by Shinji that she wasn't even concerned about the state of her car or her finances at the moment. 'Well, at least he isn't a quiet reserved kid but…this?' Misato shifted her eyes from one side to the other. 'I guess one good thing is, he seems to like following orders well…'

After a long silence, they finally entered NERV.

"NERV. Is this some sort of secret organization?" Shinji asked in that same serious determined tone. "And is that where my father works?"

"Yeah on both counts…" Misato replied. 'Did his father put a stick up his ass and forget to take it out?' "Do…you know what he does?"

"Only that he is important to the safety of the human race." Shinji replied without wavering. "Sounds like a worthy goal!"

Misato blinked. "Well! It seemed you don't have any problems with your father!"

Shinji frowned a bit. This was the first time Misato saw a change in expression. "While I believe that my father is an important man when it comes to the safety of humanity, he was by no means, a true father!"

Misato's mouth was again, wide open. "Ehhhhhhhh…"

Train to NERV

"And um…this is NERV." Misato pointed out through the window. "You probably read it all in that handbook so I guess um…I guess you don't need me pointing it out. Hehehe…"

"No need to apologize Miss Katsuragi!" Shinji said. "You have a ton of help for me, and I'm sure you will continue to do so!"

Misato's mouth was again wide open. In fact, she had her mouth open so many times, she was afraid that it might get stuck like this. "Thanks…Shinji? And um…OH! And um…" She turned to Shinji who seemed to be stuck in that determined expression of his. "Did your father give you the ID card and…papers?"

"He did Miss Katsuragi." Shinji handed Misato the papers. "I apologize for withholding them."

"Hehehe…" Misato lightly chuckled as she took the papers. "Um, no need to apologize."

Shinji bowed slightly to Misato. "Very well Miss Katsuragi!"

Misato let out a huge breath that she did not realize that she was holding. 'Can't this train go any faster?'

-Later…

Elevator

Misato gulped. She again stared at Shinji who seemed to like walking upright and with his fist clinched. "So…Shinji, what do you do for fun?"

Shinji held an expression of pure determination…um, okay, he held it since this morning, and he probably held it since he went to bed last night. In other words, it did not change one bit. "I read comic books ma'am!"

'Hmm. If I know anything about comic book heroes, that might explain a few things…' Misato thought. 'But to completely emulate his personality like those, he must've been really fu…' Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

Ritsuko walked into the elevator wearing a swimming suit and a lab coat. She first, looked at Misato, then at Shinji. "Why are you wasting my time, Captain Katsuragi? Aren't you aware that we're short on both time and manpower?"

"Um…sorry?" Misato shrank a bit from her position.

"You're a Captain?" Shinji said turning to Misato.

"Uh, yeah…" Misato said with a little reservation. 'Knowing him…'

"I completely apologize for not giving you the proper title Captain Katsuragi!" Shinji said in…yes, all seriousness. "Please forgive my rudeness. I did not mean any disrespect Captain!"

Ritsuko eyes darted to Shinji. Her eyes nearly bulged out. "Eh?"

"Oh, no need to apologize to me Shinji! I um…" Misato scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "It's all my fault! I failed to mention my rank. So don't worry about it!"

"Still…" Shinji continued. "I should have given you the proper respect. I promise that it won't happen again!"

"Eh hehehe…" Misato gave another embarrassed smile. "Okay?"

Ritsuko shot her head towards Misato. "Um, Misa…Captain, this is the Third Child Shinji Ikari right?" Misato lightly nodded. She narrowed her eyes at her. "What did you do to him?"

Misato leaned in close to Ritsuko's ear and whispered. "I…I didn't do anything! He was like that when I got him! Completely uptight, self-assured, and I might even say fearless hero type! Just like in all those comic book heroes form the 1950s! Mind totally freaked up if you ask me!"

Ritsuko took this all in as she turned to Shinji. 'Ooooooooooooookay! I guess Shinji not having parents that care for him must've really screwed him up!' After a short moment, realization hit her like lightning. 'WAIT! That might mean we don't have to convinced him to pilot!' She turned to Shinji. "WELCOME TO NERV SHINJI IKARI!"

Shinji shot Ritsuko with a tough guy expression. "Thank you for the welcome Miss…"

"DOCTOR RITSUKO AKAGI!" Ritsuko proudly proclaimed. "Say! I have something to show you…"

Misato rolled her eyes. 'At least someone here likes Shinji like this…'

-Later…

Eva Cage

After a short elevator ride, they enter a completely dark room. When the elevator doors closed, they were temporary consumed by darkness.

"What is that you want to show me Doctor Akagi?" Shinji said in his…do I really have to say it?

"You'll see!" Ritsuko grinned. Ritsuko pushed a button, and the entire room was flooded with lights.

Shinji covered his eyes for a second as they quickly readjusted to the sudden illumination. Then, he saw it. "Amazing. Do you mind me asking what it is Doctor Akagi? I did not read it in the manual given to me by Captain Katsuragi."

"You won't find it in there." Ritsuko noted. "That is Man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine, the first model of the synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope."

Shinji stared at Eva Unit 01. "So, this weapon is designed to stop those monsters from terrorizing the city."

"Not just the city Shinji, but the world!" Ritsuko said with just a bit too much drama. She was starting to get a little overtly excited. "Without Eva Unit 01, our world could be DOOMED!"

Misato's eyebrow started to twitch. 'I think I need to talk to the Psyche Ward about admitting a few patients. One for Shinji, and for Ritsuko.'

Shinji turned to Ritsuko. "Why are you telling me this?"

Ritsuko straightened her jacket. "Because…YOU are to pilot it!"

Shinji frowned. "Is this why my father brought me here?"

Ritsuko was aghast. Her resolve was slightly eroded. 'Don't tell me he's backing out now? But…but…but…'

"That is correct." Gendo Ikari said in a platform above him.

Shinji looked up and glared at his father. Then, he looked back at the Evangelion. His eyes lit up. "I'll do it!"

"YES!" Ritsuko jumped up before becoming professional again. "I mean…I see."

"BUT!" Shinji said stopping everyone else in mid thought. "I am doing it for the world! Not for you father! Or should I call you Commander Ikari to be more respectful?"

Gendo Ikari grinned. 'I don't know what happened to my son, but I love his attitude.' "Whatever you see fit!"

Misato opened her mouth, but, again, had nothing to say.

"We're moving out!" Gendo said.

Misato's eyes widened. "Right now? But doesn't he even get some training in or…"

"We do not have time." Gendo noted in his cold tone.

"That's okay!" Shinji said back. "Just tell me how to move this thing, and everything should be fine!"

Misato again opened her mouth, only to again, have absolutely nothing to say.

"Okay!" Ritsuko smiled brightly. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's get started!"

-Later…

NERV Command Center

"Are you, you know, absolutely sure about this Ritsuko?" Misato asked with a little concern.

Ritsuko face held a strange glee. Her eyes were also a little, psychotic looking maybe?

Misato stepped away from her friend. 'I am now officially scared.'

"Synchronization ratio at…85.4 percent?" Maya eyes nearly bulged out when she read that.

"Holy crap!" Misato yelled. "What the heck is in the water in Osaka?"

"No training and yet it is that high? A miracle has descended upon us!" Ritsuko excitedly yelled, causing everyone in the room to stare at her. "Uh…I mean…" She decided to quickly change the focus of attention off of her. "Are you ready Shinji?"

"Ready and able!" Shinji said with his ready to kick ass voice. "Time to hand justice for all humanity!"

Misato gently kept a hand under her chin in order to make sure her mouth would stay closed.

Ritsuko's smile widened. She then turned back to Misato. "Let's do it!" However, Misato was still too stunned to speak, much to the annoyance to Ritsuko. "WELL?"

Misato was snapped out of her shock, which seemed like the billionth time this day, by Ritsuko's voice. "Huh? Oh yeah, um…well…" She turned back to the computer monitor. "PREPARE TO LAUNCH!"

Behind them sat Gendo Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Gendo sat in his typical pose and Kouzou of course, stood next to him.

Kouzou eyed Gendo. "I have to say, Shinji has been a complete surprise."

Gendo grinned. "And those fools at SEELE think I'm a loon for giving Unit 01 to my son!"

'Well, I wasn't so sure about that either.' Kouzou thought. 'Still, it seemed to have been a big boon for us.'

After all lights go green, and the preparations for launch complete, Misato gave the final order.

"LAUNCH EVA!" Misato yelled.

The command crew watched as Eva Unit 01 was shot out of the Eva Cage and into the streets of Tokyo 3; ready to confront the Angel that has been terrorizing the city for most of the day.

-------End of Chapter 1

Didn't I tell you, OOC up the wazoo? Man, did I have fun writing this chapter! If you ask, what I was thinking…well, don't ask. ;-)

Oh yeah, and pairings? Haven't decided yet. Right now I'm thinking of trying a really weird pairing. I thought about a Misato/Shinji, but I think this Shinji is just a little TOO weird for her. Maybe Ritsuko/Shinji? Yes, I'm aware I'm demented. ;-)

And this chapter probably has the SHORTEST AN of ALL my stories. Amazing!

-Next Chapter…Shinji becomes unconscious after stumbling…oh excuse me, that was the OTHER Shinji! After Shinji beats the living _BEEP _out of the Angel…what's next for your Valliant Hero? For example, where will he stay? We know where he stayed in the normal timeline, but what about here? And will any other character be OOC? Until then…later!


	2. The First Fight!

-Chapter 2 of Valliant Shinji!

-As for my Rtisuko/Shinji idea? Hey, it was only a thought! However, the ONLY reason why I would even consider it, to make this story even crazier then it is! And yes, that means Shinji is, and will remain, this way. Nuts? You could say that! ;-)

-And so far, these chapters are the shortest of either of my Evangelion stories. Guess when you only focus the story only on Shinji's perspective that things are definitely cut down! This chapter should be short as well given the significant difference I have planned!

-And these are probably the shortest AN for any of my stories! To stay that way, on with the story!

* * *

Tokyo 3 City Streets

"I see the target in front of me!" Shinji glared at the Angel. "I am ready to take him down!"

"Hold on Shinji!" Ritsuko said through the com-link. "First, focus on moving first! It's no use fighting the Angel if you're falling all over the place!"

"That is true! I apologize for rushing into things." Shinji scolded himself. 'Remember Shinji, all heroes should assess the situation first!'

"Uh…yeah…" Ritsuko said with uncertainty through the com-link.

NERV Headquarters

Ritsuko blinked after hearing Shinji apologize. 'Come to think of it, he did just that in the elevator.' She then turned to Misato. "Does Shinji apologize a lot?"

Misato, who was on pins and needles due to both, from the attacking Angel, and the new whacked Eva pilot, quickly turned to Ritsuko in near shock. "EH? Oh, um…yeah I believe so. When I was with him, he apologized to me like, three times." After she finished her comment, she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, and turned back to the situation in front of her.

"Hmm." Ritsuko grinned. "Well, if he defeats the Angel, I'm going to make sure he won't have anything to apologize about!"

Misato nearly chocked on her spit when she heard that. She took a glance at Ritsuko. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

Ritsuko ignored Misato's comments and returned her attention to the screen in front of her.

Streets of Tokyo 3

The Angel stood in front of Unit 01. It cocked his head at the strange behavior that the Eva was doing. Shinji made Unit 01 do a number of poses. 'Flexing' its 'muscles' like a body builder for example. Of course, in Shinji's mind, he was simply testing out Unit 01's abilities. After doing a number of poses, he made Unit 01 stand up, and made the Eva clasp his hands together. He glared at the ugly humanoid Angel in front of him. "You're terrorizing days are over Angel!" Shinji said over the loudspeaker.

The Angel stared at Unit 01 as if it was bewildered about this new entry. It looked in one direction, and then another, before it returned his attention to Eva, still in disbelief over what it was seeing.

Shinji continued to glare dangerously at the Angel when the com-link sounded again.

"Shinji…you could save the dramatics for later. Right now, focus on taking out the Angel." Ritsuko said in a level voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Shinji tighten his grip on the controllers. He had the Eva drop to one knee in preparation for his attack.

The Angel, tired of waiting for this weirdo to attack, brought his arm up and fired his cross like energy blast at it.

Before the blast could hit Unit 01, Shinji launched it into the sky. He then extended the right leg in front of it as he allowed gravity to bring Unit 01 towards the Angel. **BAM! **Unit 01's foot slammed into the Angel's AT Field.

NERV Headquarters

"Ooooooooooo." The entire bridge crew awed as they saw what Shinji was doing.

Misato was also amazed. A kid, with ZERO training, was able to move the Eva as if it was a part of his own body! However, Misato quickly shook off her daze as she realized the problem Shinji was having with the Angel. She turned on the com-link and yelled into it. "Shinji! His AT Field is still up! You can't hurt it until you neutralize it first!"

Shinji looked down on the computer screen. "I see. Then I shall neutralize that obstructing AT Field with my Fist of Doom!"

Misato's mouth dropped to the floor after Shinji made that comment.

"Fist of Doom?" Ritsuko raised an eyebrow.

The bridge crew watched as Shinji started bashing the Angel's AT Field with Unit 01's fist, delivering a ton of successive blows to it.

"Are you telling me that he has names for his moves?" Misato said. Her eyebrow started to twitch again.

"I know!" Ritsuko commented as she looked at Shinji's attack in front of her. "I mean, he should've called it Successive Punches of Destruction! Fist implies that it was just one hit!"

Misato face faulted to the cold metal floor after hearing Ritsuko's comments.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Though the constant beating to the AT Field doesn't appear to have much affect at first, slowly but surely, the AT Field was being dissipated. Of course the Angel wasn't going to take this lying down. The Angel made a quick uppercut at Unit 01. But, before the Angel's fist could make contact with the Eva, it made the Eva back flip off of the Angel. After it landed, and with the Angel's arm still in the air, Unit 01 grabbed the arm and threw the Angel over his shoulder. **BAM! **The Angel crashed to the ground, forming a massive Angel sized creator.

"Do you yield so-called Angel?" Shinji growled inside the cockpit. Shinji brought Unit 01's arm up and prepared to bash the Angel again with it's fist.

In a desperate act, the Angel grabbed Unit 01's leg, and, with all of its strength, hurled it towards a number of skyscrapers. Unit 01 crashed through the buildings one by one. Steel beams, concrete floors, and power lines littered the area where Unit 01 traveled. Slowly, Shinji made Unit 01 stand up. He stared daggers at the offending Angel. If there were a temperature gage inside the entry plug, they would probably note a significant increase.

"You're making Shinji Ikari mad! You do not want to make Shinji mad!" Shinji narrowed his eyes as he made Unit 01's fist punch it's other hand. This caused a mini-shockwave to be made.

NERV Headquarters

Misato's eyes were wide in bewilderment. "Did Shinji just refer to himself in the third person?"

Ritsuko simply shrugged her shoulders at Misato's question. Though she had to admit that Shinji referring to himself in the third person might not be, healthy. Still, as long as he was beating up the Angel, he could do or say anything he wanted. "So what if he did? He could even call him by some silly nickname for all I care! I mean just look at the data that's coming in!"

Misato glared at Ritsuko. "You really need to stop taking the happy pills!"

Ritsuko gave a questioning look at Misato. "How did you…? I mean, I DON'T TAKE HAPPY PILLS!"

Misato blinked her eyes in bemusement. "I was only joking." After a moment of thought, she determined that she didn't have enough information on whether or not Ritsuko had lost her mind. Though her giddiness over the situation certainly makes it appear that she was leaning in that direction. Deciding to leave her friends diagnosis until later, she turned her head back to the screen as they saw the Angel once again raise his arm, ready to blast Unit 01 with its energy blast.

Unit 01 was sprinting towards the Angel. The Angel, seeing that it had Unit 01 right where he wanted, shot another cross energy blast at Unit 01. The Angel however, did not expect the Eva to slide under the blast, and knocking the Angel off of its feet. Unit 01 grabbed the Angel's arm, twisted it until an ugly cracking sound could be heard, and then flipped the Angel over its shoulders. While in the air, Unit 01 took its massive foot and kicked the Angel, keeping it in the air.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Shinji looked at the rising Angel. Though what the Angel was made out of was in question, it apparently didn't defy the laws of gravity. After reaching a certain height above the city, the Angel started to fall back down. Shinji grinned as he prepared to welcome the Angel back to Earth. Welcome it back to Earth with a massive uppercut with Unit 01. This in effect, kept the poor Angel up in the air, with Shinji in Unit 01 high punching, high kicking, upper cutting, and in one instance, head bunting it.

The final bash sent the Angel hurtling towards a skyscraper. The weight, and the force of fall made an Angel sized creator on the building. As the Angel struggled to get out of its daze, it finds Unit 01 looming over itself. The Angel raised its arm. Tired of the resistance that he was getting from the Angel, Shinji made Unit 01 grab the arm, and rip it off the Angel. He threw the severed limb behind Unit 01 as it grabbed the Angel with one arm, pounded the Angel with the other. Wounds and cracks in the Angel's armor appeared everywhere.

Finally, in one last desperate move, the Angel used its remaining arm to force Unit 01's confining arm away. It jumped onto the Eva and quickly expanded.

Expanded to the point where it made a massive explosion!

NERV Headquarters

"Ooooooooooooooo." The entire bridge crew let out after seeing the massive explosion occurs, an explosion that, from a distance, made a cross. How that was possible was anyone's guess. Of course, this shouldn't be the main concern of the bridge crew since, this explosion knocked out all communications from Unit 01.

Misato however, was, again, the first to recover from this stupor. "Oh no! Shinji!"

Ritsuko's eyes also widened when she saw the explosion. However, she was bit more confident that he survived given the strength and durability of the Eva's armor. "We should find out in a few seconds."

Slowly, the haze caused by the Angel's explosion cleared up. In the middle of the explosion, was Unit 01 that, at first appearance, appeared to be undamaged.

Maya looked at her computer screen as she began to receive information from Unit 01. "All systems appear to be normal. Communications has been reestablished!"

Misato went up to the computer and yelled into the communicator. "Shinji!"

Inside Unit 01

"I am here Captain Katsuragi!" Shinji said in stern voice. The interface in front of him, as well as the panorama of the cityscape, slowly reappeared. "The Angel tried a suicide move. It obviously did not work!"

"Yeah! We saw that!" Misato said in a cheery voice. "Good work Shinji but…umm…next time, try to be a little less…umm…destructive. Don't worry, no one should be serious hurt given that they were all evacuated but…you know the government, they won't be happy with the amount of damage here. Especially the overall cost in damages here."

Shinji looked around the city. While it was abandoned due to the evacuation, and many of the buildings dropped into the Geo-Front, it was still a lot of devastation. He scolded himself for being so reckless. "I'm so stupid! I deeply apologize for causing this much damage Captain Katsuragi! I shouldn't have been so reckless!"

Misato's image on the display went to a worried look, as her eyes went from one side, to the other. Then she went back to Shinji. "Um, hehehe, it's…um…nothing really! Sorry I brought it up! Given your lack of training, we didn't expect much from you. Despite the um, destruction, you have FAR surpassed our expectations! Really! So…no need to apologize!"

"But Captain…" Shinji said as his face turned to disgust, disgust at himself. "If I learned some self-control, there wouldn't have been this amount of damage! I am just grateful that no one was hurt in this fight!"

Ritsuko, who pushed Misato away, hard, quickly replaced her image in the display. In fact, Shinji could hear an "Ow" coming from off screen. Ritsuko, who seemed to have been scowling given the wrinkles on her forehead before she pushed Misato away, quickly recomposed herself before turning to Shinji. A smile appeared on her face before she spoke in a cheery voice. "Don't worry about it Shinji! In fact, if you were not there and allowed the Angel to destroy the city, and destroyed the Geo-Front in the process, things would have been MUCH worse. And the loses won't be tallied up in dollar amounts, but in lives!"

"Why'd you do that for?" Shinji heard off screen that obviously came from Misato.

Ritsuko continued, apparently ignoring Misato. "We're discuss this later! But you shouldn't be dwelling on the matter too much! Again, you lacked training that we will give you in the coming weeks! And again, no one was hurt due to the evacuations! If you want, we'll discuss this once you're back at Headquarters! We've already dispatched the NERV extraction team to your location!"

Shinji nodded. Though he was still disgusted about his recklessness, he did agree that Ritsuko and Misato had a point. "Very well, I will see you soon!"

"See ya later!" Ritsuko waved before the display disappeared.

Shinji took a big deep breath in the LCL. "Before I can properly protect this city, I do need to better control myself, and this machine…" As he was saying this, part of the faceplate armor of the Eva dropped to the ground. He turned his head at the exposed Eva. Suddenly, an eye appeared at the exposed area of the Eva, staring back at him. Shinji raised an eyebrow. "There's more to this thing then meets the eye. Wonder if I will find out." He turned away from the eye and looked on with a serious expression on his face.

Inside the Eva, Yui Ikari would be given a strained smile if she had a form. While she was proud of her son's determination, this behavior was, well, a bit too much for her. She vowed that one day, she would make Gendo pay for doing this to her son! 'Maybe a little activation accident…'

-Later…

NERV Headquarters

After meeting with NERV officials over where he was going to live, he was now in the hallway talking to his two superiors.

"85.4 percent sync ratio?" Shinji looked at Ritsuko with a serious expression. "Is that good?"

"It's beyond good!" Ritsuko patted Shinji on the back. "Even in our wildest dreams we did not expect a sync ratio that high! Heck, we're not even expecting something half that for someone with no training at all!"

"Mmm." Shinji said as he contemplated the meaning of this. "So, higher the ratio the better right? With a little training, maybe I can get it to 100 percent!"

"Uhhh…" Ritsuko looked away from Shinji for a moment. "Actually, that wouldn't be a good thing…"

Shinji turned to Ritsuko with curiosity. He didn't show it though since he has been giving a, well, expression of pure determination throughout the day. "Really? Why is that unacceptable?"

"Well…if it gets to 100 percent, then your mind would merge with Unit 01." Ritsuko said. 'Not to mention body as well.' She added mentally. "In other words, we would never be able to get you out alive. While we want as high of a sync ratio as possible, we don't want it at 100 percent either for that very reason."

"Hmm." Shinji sounded as he took in this new information. "So, it is like flying a jet. We always want to go faster. But if we go too fast, the G-forces would kill us!"

"Exactly!" Ritsuko cheerfully sounded. "So, in the meantime, since you seem to have a natural ability to get a high sync ratio, we will focus the training on strategy and battle techniques!"

"Sounds good!" Shinji said in an eager and determined voice. "I cannot wait to start our training as soon as possible!"

Misato rolled her eyes at the two. "I better get started on making the padded walls for the two of you!" She mumbled out.

"What was that Misato?" Ritsuko eyed Misato after hearing her mumble something.

"Nothing." Misato replied without looking at Ritsuko. She then turned to Shinji as she thought of something. "By the way Shinji, where are you living while you're here?"

Shinji turned to Misato. "In an apartment near NERV Headquarters. AWAY from my father!"

Ritsuko blinked at Shinji's response. "You're living alone?"

Shinji nodded. "I'm used to it so, why not?" He then turned towards the hallway. "Excuse me, I am in need to use the bathroom."

"Right down to the left over there." Misato said as she pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you Captain Katsuragi." Shinji said as he walked down to the bathroom. For once, his favored walking technique with his arms at the side, slightly flexed, and his stiff movement actually looked appropriate as he headed towards his destination.

After eying him off to the bathroom, Misato turned to Ritsuko. "Well, I guess it's the best for them! Given how he turned out, keeping them separate would be a good thing!"

"True." Ritsuko said as she continued to stare at where Shinji had left. "Though…I wouldn't mind taking him in! I just hope he likes cats!"

"Huh?" Misato shot her head towards Ritsuko. Misato's mind started to work on overdrive as she thought of what it might be like in a household with Ritsuko and Shinji…

-Misato's Mind…

Press Conference

There was a podium that stood in front of the remains of the Angel. In front of them was an area full of reporters and their cameramen. They were all pointed at Shinji. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere. "You have nothing to fear citizens of Tokyo 3 for I, Shinji Ikari, is here to protect you from danger!" Shinji said, wearing blue spandex with a red triangle on his chest. Yellow letters, S and I, were inside the red triangle. He looked at the crowd with sheer…well, strong firmness in his eyes.

One of the reporters in the room raised his hand. Shinji pointed to him. The reporter extended his digital recorder and spoke his question. "There are rumors that you have a partner in protecting this city and nation! Is this true?"

Shinji didn't waver in his appearance. "I am glad you asked that question. For the rumors are true! I have acquired a partner upon coming here to Tokyo 3. In fact, I will introduce her right now!"

Ritsuko jumped out and landed next to Shinji. She was wearing a red and white hooded sweater with long red sleeves. "Tada!"

"Citizens of Tokyo 3 and Japan, I would like you to meet…Super Ritz-Chan!"

-Back in the real world…

NERV Headquarters

"OH HELL NO!" Misato practically yelled out her outburst after her horrifying daydream.

-Later…

Misato's Apartment

"Welcome to your new home Shinji!" Misato smiled as she entered her apartment, with Shinji in tow. After a quick stop at a grocery store, it was then straight to Misato's apartment, with Shinji carrying the groceries of course. However, even if Misato didn't ask him too, Shinji would've done it anyways given how much of a 'gentleman' he had become. While Misato certainly appreciated the gesture, it was still freaky considering everything else she knew of Shinji.

Shinji looked around the apartment upon entrance. He noted the amount of clutter that was all around. Empty beer cans were everywhere, tons of boxes stacked near the walls, and empty instant food packages littered the floor. It was almost difficult to imagine that an inspector didn't come here and condemn this place already, claiming it be an uninhabitable site.

Misato noticed Shinji being interested about her mess. "Um…hehehe. It's a little messy in here. Um…you see, with me working all these hours and all…"

"I see." Shinji said as he nodded in agreement. "I completely understand! You have an important job of protecting this planet! Little things like cleaning the apartment should not be a top concern. Do not worry, I will take up this task for you!"

Misato's mouth hung open after Shinji's little speech. "Uh…thanks?"

"Anyways, you didn't have to do this you know." Shinji said as he walked around the apartment, cleaning up a few things. "Taking me in and all."

"Oh well…" Misato looked from side to side. "It's just that…I don't want you to be lonely while you are here!" Misato smiled at her answer. 'As well as keep you away from that freak! I mean…friend!' After a moment, she looked towards the kitchen as her stomach started to growl. "Um, I'm going to prepare dinner now, so wait right here!" 'And break open a new box of beer! I'm definitely going to need it!'

-Later…

"So, um…how was dinner?" Misato said unsure if she really wanted an answer. "Since I'm working all the time, I usually eat this instant stuff. Hehehe…"

"It is more then adequate Captain Katsuragi!" Shinji said as he took another bite from the instant egg rolls. "Though if you want, I can cook for you as well."

Misato looked from side to side before she came up with a response to that. "Um…sure? Oh, and uh…Misato is fine! You don't have to keep calling me Miss or Captain Katsuragi…especially off duty. Hehehe."

"Very well! Misato it is then!" Shinji continued to eat the instant food.

Misato downed another beer can. 'I think I'm going to need to break out the hard stuff soon!' At that moment, the phone rang. 'Who would be calling at this hour?' Misato thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Katsuragi household, Misato speaking?"

"You know, if he's too much of a bother, I could…" Ritsuko started on the other end of the phone.

"NO!" Misato slammed the phone down.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the recent proceedings. "Misato? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Misato looked up at Shinji before she responded. "Oh! Um, no! It was just a wrong number! Yeah that's it!" Misato said quickly, before she took a deep sigh.

After dinner was complete, Shinji cleaned up the dishes and threw away the trash. To Misato's amazement, her apartment already looked a lot cleaner then it was before. She could hardly recognize it now with all the trash off the floor. Still, it had a ways to go before you can call it, clean. However, given Shinji's personality, Misato wouldn't be surprised by, the end of the week, her apartment would be sparkling!

After doing a little cleaning, Shinji made his way to the bathroom to take a bath. In the bathroom, Shinji proceeded to strip down to his birthday suit. "And so, another day comes to an end for Shinji Ikari." He was about to proceed to the bathtub when he notices a penguin in it, looking at him funny. "Interesting. I did not know Misato had a pet. I think I will ask her right now." He proceeded to exit the bathroom, still in his birthday suit, and ask Misato, who was currently downing a number of beer cans, in the dining room, about this unknown roommate.

"Misato, I notice that you have a penguin living here." Shinji said in his typical stance…naked.

At that moment, Pen-Pen walked past Shinji and headed towards his refrigerator. Before he did though, he gave one final look at Shinji, which caused his eyes to nearly bulge out of its sockets.

Misato looked at the naked Shinji from her sitting position. "Oh him? That's just Pen…HOLY (expletive deleted) IT'S HUGE!" Misato shot up from her seat, dropping the half empty beer can in the process.

Shinji looked at Misato with a slightly confused expression. "Excuse me Misato, I am not following."

Misato's eyes were still wide as she sat back down. Took a deep breath before she continued. "Um, nothing! Uh…yeah, that was Pen-Pen! Oh, and um, next time, mind putting on some clothes, or a towel?"

Shinji looked down at himself and noticed his current state of dress, or more appropriately, lack there of. "I apologize for my lack of modesty. I also apologize for interrupting Pen-Pen's bath. If I had known, I wouldn't have barged in like that. But now that Pen-Pen is down in the bathroom, I will continue with my bath." Shinji turned around, and headed straight to the bathroom.

Pen-Pen stood there in completely shock. His mouth fell open after hearing Shinji's speech.

Misato sat, wide-eyed and completely stunned at the scene. "I really need to break out the hard stuff!"

After Shinji took his bath, and proceeded to his room to sleep, Misato staggered in the hallway, completely wasted with all the alcohol she had consumed. Well, almost completely wasted. She was still able to form some semblance of a coherent thought. Maybe even be able to remember it when she wakes up in the morning. At first she thought she might congratulate Shinji on his performance today, but, well, she already did it earlier in the day, including Ritsuko who was now becoming another strange issue that Misato had to face. Preferably later given that her main focus right now was Shinji's state of mind.

"Shin…Shin…ji is like…really messed up…in…the head!" Misato drunkenly said as she continued her trip to her bedroom. "It…**HICCUP**…was all…his father's fault! And…Ritsu…ko…isn't helping." Her mind then returned to a certain image as she reached her bedroom door. Well, more like hit her bedroom door. "Ow!" She said as she light bounced off the door. After re composing herself, she placed her hand on the handle. "And…than…there's…that. Man…was…it…huge!" Suddenly determination showed through in her in drunken eyes. "I…know! I…will…fix…Shin…man! Yea! I will fix…" She opened her door, and quickly passed out on her bed.

* * *

-------End of Chapter 2

I'm not sure how I'm going to keep it up like this! Expect more insanity in the next few chapters! Oh, and for those waiting for the next chapter of FME, it's coming! Slowly! But it is coming! Should be my next update!

-Next Chapter…Shinji goes to school! How will the other students react to Valliant Shinji? Until then…later!


	3. School Daze!

Valliant Shinji Chapter 3

Hehehe. The insanity of this story just keeps going. And yes, I'm not dead despite the massive lack of updates!

BTW, while I normally keep AN none existent for this chapter, I will mention this. For those that read my other stand alone Eva fic ("Unfortunate…"), I haven't forgotten about that fic! I still intend to continue it. Ironically though, now that it is finally gotten somewhat original, it had been relegated to backburner status. Funny how things work...

Well, without further ado…on with the insanity!

* * *

Shinji's and Misato's Residence

Sunlight entered the middle of the main room, causing the current occupant, Misato, to stir lightly under the blanket that was covering her. The cot she was sleeping in was set up just incases like this where she would be too tired, or wasted at this point, to head towards her room. Obviously, she was in no condition to return to her bedroom after last night. This was due to the fact that she had a long late nightshift at NERV, followed by heavy drinking at the end. 'Man. What a headache. I need to cut back on the drinking! I mean, Shinji might be weirdo, but he isn't that bad is he?' Misato made a loud yawn. "Well another day has come. And today is the day that Shinji goes to school. Maybe things will be better once he gets there."

Suddenly a certain fragrance entered her nostrils.

"Why does this room smell like a pine forest?" Misato asked to no one in particular as she slowly removed the covers. "Did someone spill a bunch of…" Her eyes shot open and nearly bulged out of her sockets at the sight in front of her. "WHAT THE (expletive deleted) HAPPENED HERE!"

At that moment, Shinji walked in to the room, in a 'stiffly' manner. "Do not be concerned Misato for I simply did a little cleaning of the place when I woke up this morning."

"A…little…cleaning?" Misato said slowly as she examined what used to be her living room. Everything was sparkling clean. Even stuff that would normally not sparkle in any circumstances were sparkling. The glow from the hardwood floor alone was nearly blinding her. Heck, she didn't even know that she had hardwood floors!

"That is correct Misato." Shinji said in a matter of fact tone. "All I did was pick up your laundry, picked up all the empty food boxes and beer cans and placed them in the appropriate trash reciprocals, dusted the counters, wiped them with a towel, and later polished the surface until I was satisfied that it was perfectly clean, wiped the windows until they were no streaks or stains of any kind, vacuumed the carpets, used a broom to sweep all the dust away, then used a pan to pick up all the dust, then I polished the hardwood floors, wiped all the tiled surfaces clean in the bathroom, cleaned every surface of the toilet until it appeared like it was never used, cleaned off all the soap scum from the bathtub, wiped the walls with a damp towel to get some of the spots off, replaced all the light bulb in the living room…"

"Okay! You can stop now! I get it!" Misato said, her mouth was quivering from the complete shock she was in. "Um, about my laundry…"

"Don't worry!" Shinji said in a stern voice. "I have a deep respect for your privacy and so, I did not enter your personal room. As for the clothes that I found outside here, I apologize if you did not want me to touch them. However I needed to move them in order to continue with my overall general cleaning. But I did not do anything major with them for I simply placed them in a separate pile for your convenience. Since I have no intentions of ruining them with my inferior skills, and I wasn't sure how you like to separate them, I placed them in piles ranging for color and type. So in one pile I put all of your red bras there. In another pile, I placed all your white bras there. In another pile…"

"UM, THAT'S ENOUGH! THANKS SHINJI!" Misato yelled to stop Shinji from continuing. Her face now completely flushed. "Um, when did you do all this?"

"Right when I woke up at five in the morning." Shinji replied as he straightened up his shirt as he held his book bag.

"Five?" Misato raised an eyebrow. "You're…awake that early!"

"That is correct Misato!" Shinji answered without any wavering in his voice. "I believe that every hour should not be wasted by erroneous sleep for life that is insufficiently brief."

Misato kept blinking at the strange boy in front of her. 'Is he for real?' "Um, okay. I understand. I think…"

At that moment, Pen-Pen exited his refrigerator. He rubbed his eye, only to be blinded by the ultra shiny sink in the kitchen. Pen-Pen raised his wing in front of his eyes as he waddled from side to side. Suddenly, a loud **THUMP **echoed through the apartment as Pen-Pen slammed his head into the table's leg. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Pen-Pen collapses to the floor creating another loud **THUD**.

Misato and Shinji both eyed the kitchen doorway for a few seconds, before returning their attention to each other.

'How the heck did he do all this without waking me? Oh yeah that's right, I was completely wasted.' "Um, ANYWAYS, are you…ready for school?" Misato said nervously.

"I am." Shinji said as he held up his book bag. "I am ready to start another chapter of my life!"

"Uhhhh…" Misato eyed from side to side. She was also trying not to gag at the increasingly corniness of Shinji's phrases. "Okay…um, I guess you don't need help getting there right?"

Shinji shook his head. "I have memorized the location of the school and so I should have no problem getting there."

"Good." Misato slowly said. "It wouldn't be good if you…couldn't get there. HEY! Um, Shinji, I was wondering, about my stash of…um…drinks. You know, my…alcohol…"

"I placed all the hard liquor in the cabinets over there." Shinji said pointing to one of the cabinets. "The beer I placed mostly in the refrigerator. "Though, I do not believe that consuming a lot of alcohol is healthy for you. I apologize if I sound like I'm dictating the way you should run your life, for that is not my intention. I am just concerned about your well being."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll…consider that." Misato said waving at him. "Um, thanks for the concern?"

"You are welcome Misato." Shinji said bowing to her. "Now, I should be on my way to school. I'll see you later at NERV!"

"Yeah!" Misato said as she waved him goodbye. "See ya later!"

After Shinji slammed the door shut, Misato quickly crawled over to the cabinet and took out the first thing she could get her hands on. Which was the bottle of rum that she was saving for just an occasion like this. "If this keeps up, think I'm going to need to import some Everclear soon!" Seeing that a glass was not necessarily, Misato popped open the bottle, and started to chug it down.

-Later…

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Shinji finished writing his name on the board as he eyed the students who were all taking in the glory of his arrival. All eyes were on him at the moment as they eagerly awaited this new arrival to introduce himself. 'I better not take too much of their time. I am sure that they are all thirsting for the knowledge necessary for making it in this world!' Well, 'eagerly awaited' might not be the correct words to use here. And they certainly weren't 'thirsting for the knowledge' either given that this Professor was so obsessed with Second Impact that this was the only thing he taught. Nope. What would probably be more appropriate would be, befuddled, discombobulated by this bizarre, and freakish dingbat known as the new transfer student.

Shinji straightened up his back, raised his head, and placed his fist on his hips. "My name is Shinji Ikari. I am a transfer student from Osaka! I hope to establish many friendships during my stay here. And I am willing to help anyone that needs assistance. You can count on me!" Shinji puffed out his chest, as he stood in a proud, magnificent, and statures form in front of his awed classmates.

At least, in Shinji's mind.

To the rest of the class he appeared constipated.

"If you're looking for the bathroom, it's down the hall and to your right." Ichigo, the bright orange hair colored student, another recent addition to Class 2-A when they had to consolidate classes, said as he pointed at the doorway.

"Thank you fellow classmate. That information will be appreciated whenever I need to use the facilities." Shinji replied, in a completely serious tone.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh." The few students that made a sound…sounded. The other students were too busy trying to pick up their mouths from the desk, while others were trying to get their eyebrow twitching under control. A few were afraid they might have to take a heavy dose of sedatives to stop the twitching.

Whether Shinji realized it or not, he definitely made strong impression on the class that's for sure.

"Okay Mister Ikari. Now that you have completed your introduction, you can sit down in front of Mister Aida right there." The Professor said in his monotone, if a bit cheery voice. He pointed to Kensuke as he spoke.

Made a strong impression on everyone except him of course.

"Very well. I am honored to be in your class." Shinji bowed to the Professor before sitting at his desk. Shinji then gave his unwavering attention to the Professor as be began his lecture.

"Okay!" The Professor turned to the board as he started his lecture. "Now Second Impact was…"

No one was paying attention of course. All their focus was on one particular boy sitting in front of Kensuke.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what the deal was with this transfer student in front of him. 'I wonder what's his deal?' Kensuke thought after a few minutes of trying to come up with a reason for his odd behavior. 'Maybe he needs a box of laxatives?' Kensuke then turned back to see Touji's empty desk. 'I can't wait to see what he would think about the new kid!'

Hikari also stared at Shinji with befuddlement. Normally, being the Class Rep and all, she would be the good girl and actually listen to the Professor while he gave his repetitive lecture. But Shinji so weirded her out that she couldn't get him out of her mind. And boy did she try. "What's is up with that guy?" She said as she glared at the overly attentive student. "He thinks he's Hercules or something!"

Orihime leaned over to Hikari's desk. "I don't know. Maybe his father abandoned him at a young age because he wanted to mess up his mind so badly that he could be the key ingredient for an Armageddon scenario in which humanity will be reduced to an putrid orange liquid?"

Hikari's eyebrow started to twitch. It was bad enough dealing with one strange student, now she had the other one to deal with. "Where the heck did you get that idea?" Hikari answered as she tried to refocus her mind on the other bizarre kid in the class. 'Wait, why am I doing that? Didn't I want to…AHHHHHHHHHH!' Hikari slapped her face a few times. 'Focus, focus, focus! Try not to let him get to me!' Hikari took a deep breath before she answered Orihime. "Maybe he was hit by a truck or something."

"Oh, I don't think so!" Orihime playfully waved away. "That happened to me two days ago and I'm not like that!"

Hikari spun her head to Orihime. "Eh?" She always knew that Orihime was a ditz, but that was like her eighteenth car accident in the last week. She was still wondering how the heck she was still alive after all that. "Orihime, you really need to pay more attention you know! You could seriously get hurt!"

Orihime blinked a few times before responded to Hikari. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Hikari head crashed to the desk, shattering the wooden top into a million pieces.

Tatsuki glared at Shinji and then turned her attention to Hikari. "Just look at him with his 'high and mighty' attitude. You'd think this was some sort of anime series created by a depress guy. Hey Hikari, what do you think about him?"

Hikari shot her head up from the shattered desktop as she addressed the tomboy. "Him? Honestly, I think he is a complete whack job. I don't know what might had happened to him that could mess him up that badly!"

"Maybe someone should talk to him." Tatsuki suggested. "Maybe you Hikari?"

"WHAT!" Hikari yelled back, her outburst getting the attention of everyone else in the room…except the Professor and Shinji of course. "You want me to talk to that…that…" She shakily pointed a finger at Shinji. "THAT!"

Shinji for the most part ignored the commotion he obviously caused with his presence. Though he had to admit that he was a little flattered by the attention that he was getting. 'Just doing what I see was virtuous!' He would say to himself. Never mind the fact that the conversation was not exactly positive for him. Now with the Class Representative finger pointing at him, he turned his head and eyed Hikari in curiosity. He wasn't quite sure if it was appropriate to interrupt the teachings of the Professor, but since it was the Class Representative that was speaking to him, he assumed that this was proper. "Yes Class Representative?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikari sprang out of her chair, causing her to fall back onto the ground. "He…it spoke to me!"

"Um Class Representative…" Shinji started as he cocked his head to the side. Concern was not etched into his eyes. "I am concerned about your condition…"

Tatsuki giggled. "Or you can speak to him now!" Tatsuki playfully replied back. "Of course, you can always ask Rukia to talk to him later." Tatsuki said as said girl's eyes were staring at Shinji, wearing a strange quirky expression that, well, most of the students had when it came to the new transfer student. "Or maybe have one of the guys talk to him. I'm sure Ichigo and him could find something similar to talk about. I think." Said guy was also staring at Shinji, and much like the rest of the close, held an extreme expression of stupefaction. With one of his eyebrow raised and his mouth twisted as it tried to find the appropriate look for what he was feeling at the moment. Tatsuki then turned her head back to Hikari. "Um, one more thing…"

"Class Representative…" Shinji said in a sterner tone. "There's something you should know…"

"What? What do you want?" A freaked out Hikari said after Shinji had acknowledged her presence. Something she had wished would not have happened, despite the fact that she was the Class Representative.

"You're bleeding." Tatsuki replied for him.

"Huh?" Hikari questioned while a trickle of blood came down the side of her face. "What?" She touched her face as the red substance dirtied her hands. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she sees what was now on her hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She quickly stood up and tripped over her book bag, sending her head straight to the ground, and into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

-Later…

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Nurses Office

"Oooooooo. My head." Hikari eyes slowly fluttered open as the throbbing sensation in her head continued to pound. She felt the bandages that were wrapped around her head as she tried to figure out where she was. "What happened? Where am I?" Her eyes then focused on a certain boy from earlier. Her eyes shot open in shock and horror when she came face to face with him. "EEP!"

"It is nice that you are in good condition." Shinji replied as he looked at Hikari with a stern but tender expression. "I was deeply concerned when you feel back, hit your head, and lost consciousness. Given the seriousness of the matter, I quickly rushed you over to the nurse's offices, quickly cleaned your wounds, and dressed the bandages."

Hikari touched the bandages again. "You…you did this?"

Shinji nodded. "For whatever reason, the nurse was not here to attend to you. Given my extreme concern, I took on the job of addressing your needs myself."

Hikari blinked in wonder, and even blushed a little. 'Wow. I'm amazed that he did all this. He's still a weirdo though.' She then looked over to the next bed and noticed another man lying there. From the fiery orange hair, she recognized him immediately as being the other recent addition to Class 2-A, Ichigo Kurosaki. "What happened to him?"

"I am not quite sure myself." Shinji said as he glanced back at the man. "All I know is, he was punched by fellow classmate Rukia Kuchiki after she received a text message on her cell phone, and instantly fell unconscious by it. Seeing that he needed to be moved to the nurse's office as well, I helped Miss Kuchiki to carry him too. I am still trying to figure out what's wrong with him though."

"Wow. You helped…" Hikari's eyes widened instantly again. "Wait, you didn't carry him as well as me did you?"

"I did." Shinji said as he gave a, close to a warm smile as he could make. "You do not have to worry for I am strong enough to do the task. And even if I wasn't, I would still not hesitate to help others when they are needed."

Hikari's mouth flew right open. 'WHAT IS THIS GUY!' "Wo…woo..w..wo…wow!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. That is quite intriguing. That's the same expression Miss Kuchiki gave me when I picked him up as well. She also mentioned that she wanted to talk to me later about something." Shinji then looked at his watch and frown. "Holy Toledo! I hate to leave you here but I am currently needed at my current work of employment." He looked at Hikari with deep concern etched into his eyes.

Hikari also stared at him, her eyebrows moved skyward as the Shinji she knew returned in full force. "Holy Toledo? What the flying (expletive deleted) does an American city have to do with this!"

Ignoring Hikari's outburst, Shinji continued. "Do you believe that you are well enough to handle being alone for now? I could call your parents to see if they could pick you up…"

"No, no, no. That's okay! I can handle myself! I'm fine see!" Hikari quickly waved at him, stopping him in his tracks. The last thing she wanted was anyone from her family meeting Shinji. She shot up from the bed in order to make that point across. Though she got up a bit too fast as the blood began rushing to her head, making her momentarily dizzy. "Ooooo." Hikari woozily said.

Shinji sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get Miss Inoue to come in and watch you while I'm away. Hopefully she would be done with her duties by now."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. Her blood began to drain from her face as she thought about what these 'duties' were. "Um, what do you mean by 'duties'?"

"When I left Class 2-A carrying you and Mister Kurosaki, she volunteered to take over your duties as Class Representative while you were away. Right now, she should be dismissing the class as we speak."

"Dismissing the class?" Hikari glanced at the clock. "But class ended two hours ago."

Shinji nodded. "That is correct. Yet she is still not done."

Streams of tears flowed down Hikari's face.

-Later…

NERV Headquarters

"Welcome Shinji!" Ritsuko cheerfully waved at him as he entered through the front gates. "How did your first day of school go?"

"Quite interesting I should say." Shinji said as he stood proudly at his accomplishment. "It is quite clear that I have caused a bit of a commotion with just my presence. But I guess this should come to the territory of being a righteous citizen."

"Yeah… Anyways, ready to start testing?" Ritsuko said as her eyes started to twinkle.

"I am ready." Shinji said as he surveyed his surroundings, noting that someone wasn't there. "By the way, have you seen Captain Misato anywhere? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

Ritsuko's eyes stopped twinkling as she became just a bit more serious with the mention of…her. "Oh her? She was arrested with a DUI on her way to work."

"Really? What were the circumstances?"

"Beats me. Given her high tolerance to alcohol, I'm still trying to figure out how the heck she could ever get drunk enough for anyone to notice." Ritsuko said as she rubbed her chin in wonder.

Shinji frowned. "How long will she be in confinement?"

"Well, since she took out eighteen bus stops, caused sixteen cars to swerve out of way, twelve of them crashing into storefronts causing half a billion yens in damages from that alone, took out a three fire hydrant, crashed through three homes, took out all the street lamps for sixty blocks, took out thirty park benches, created a new path through the Kurosawa Park, and caused a school bus full of kids to crash into a ditch…I'd say a few hours!" Ritsuko smiled brightly. 'Plenty of time for me to have some fun with Shinji!'

"That is unfortunate." Shinji said as he thought of this unfortunate event. "I hope she learned her lesson when she gets out."

"Oh I'm sure she will!" Ritsuko patted Shinji's back. "But we shouldn't worry about that right now. Instead we should start the testing right away! Now how about a nak…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Misato yelled as she stormed into the building. Her clothes were a bit ragged and her hair was a bit messy than normal. Whether that was due to the alcohol or her short confinement was anyone's guess. "There won't be any 'test' without ME being there to supervise!" Misato glared at Ritsuko.

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed considerable. "Misato, you're out already!"

"Yeah! Since it was my first time, they just let me off with a warning." Misato waved it off with a smile.

"You probably did some extra services to get out huh." Ritsuko's frown deepened.

"Oh please, I'm not you!" Misato crossed her arms. "All I did was open my shirt and gave them a peek." She straightened out her jacket, and then turned and addressed Shinji. Now, how was your day Shinji?" Misato brightly smiled at him.

"It was interesting." Shinji replied. "Though about your run in with the law. I am concerned…"

"Yeah, I won't do it again." Misato waved dismissively at Shinji. "Now, shall we begin?"

'DAMN YOU MISATO! I HAD SO MUCH PLANNED TOO!' Ritsuko gave a fake smile. "Of course!"

* * *

------End of Chapter 3 

Man was that fun.

Oh yeah, before I forget, yes, those are Bleach characters there. Why did I include them? Cuze? Well, I needed some extra students to talk to Hikari, and since I started reading the Bleach mangas, I was thinking, why not them? And for disclaimer purposes...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR ITS CHARACTERS! I'm just a poor student (soon the ex-student) having a little fun!

Don't worry, this story will remain an Evangelion fic. So no Hollow attacks for Shinji. However, that doesn't mean I won't be dropping a few references here and there.

Next Chapter… Shinji meets Rei. What will Valliant Shinji do now? And what happens when he meets Touji? Until then, later!

OMAKE

Special Omake from Hawk!

"All I did was pick up your laundry, pick up all the empty food boxes, recycle the empty beer cans and threw away the trash. Then I used a belt sander to rediscover the hardwood floor from beneath the layers of accumulated grime on top of it. Seeing as how you recently moved here yourself, I find it an astonishing feat of slobishness to have managed that. I also asked father's second in command to call in a HAZMAT-team to clean out the fridge and supress the now sentinent Broccoli rebellion within it. Rogue elements of what appears to have once been Chinese takeout got away with your car and took a hostage from the HAZMAT unit. The chase is on channel three, if you're interested."

OMAKE 2

Rejected 'Shinji with a Spine' ideas.

Shinji Ikari, with the personality of Naruto.

"I'm Shinji Ikari! And I'm going to be Commander someday!"

"GO SHINJI-KUN!" Ritsuko with her shiny white eyes, stared at Shinji with appreciation.

"Why the hell is my hair pink?" Misato said with a lot of irritation. "Shouldn't this be Asuka's job anyways? And Ritsuko's role should be Rei's...WHAT THE (expletive deleted) are you doing in that role!"

"Oh hellz no! My hair looks terrible in pink!" Asuka screamed in the background.

Next time on…SHINJI!

OMAKE 2.5

Or, if you want him to like like Sasuke…

"I am here to resurrect my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Kakash...um, Kaji. "Clan? What clan?"

"...protect humanity then."

"Oh Shinji-Kun! You're so HAWT!" Ritsuko said in her bright red dress with an O on the back.

Misato stood next to Shinji, deeply frowning. She was in a bright orange jumpsuit and her hair was a bright spikey blond. "Okay, WTF just happened! Does that mean I'm supposed to be attracted to that!" She pointed to Ritsuko.


	4. New new Superhero is born!

-1-Valiant Shinji Chapter 4

-Nearly two years without an update. Wow. All I can say is, sorry for the wait but, real life as a way of distracting from writing. For those that haven't given up and were still waiting in vain, well, your wait is now over. Sorry again. :-P

-Supposing that I don't have much left to talk about… on with the madness!

Misato and Shinji's Apartment

Misato still has to do a double take everything she has to enter her apartment. She had been so used to living in a pig sty (scratch that, even pigs would not have found it fit to live in what Misato's apartment was like before), that walking into her now ultra clean apartment was truly an otherworldly experience.

"It's like I entered the twilight zone." Misato noted as she made her way through the sparkling hallway. "It's like I can dump all my food and beer on the floor, lick it off, and have no fear of getting any diseases."

As she passed by Shinji's room, she noted clicking sounds coming out from there. Her eyes shot to the door as she wondered what exactly he was doing. Without giving a second thought to it, she grabbed the side of the door and slid it wide open.

What she saw was Shinji, sitting at his desk, typing away at the Dell laptop he somehow acquired without Misato's knowledge. To an extent, this would seem like a normal child behavior of someone who was reclusive and did not have a lot of friends. At least, one with real friends. Of course, this was Valiant Shinji we're talking about here…

"Have you been on that laptop all day?" Misato asked though she was afraid of the answer that she was going to receive.

"I have not." Shinji said back without taking his eyes off of the screen. "I have only been on it since four am."

"Then what exactly are you doing on it?" Misato enquired. On one hand, what Shinji was doing at four am on a computer had peaked her interest. On the other hand…

"I am currently in a chat room where many of this nation's sexual predators are preying on our nations defenseless." Shinji said. "I am making sure that when these sexual predators are caught, I will personally take them to Justice!"

Misato's eyebrow began to twitch. "Bring sexual predators to Justice? How the (expletive deleted) are you going to do that?"

"I am simply posing as an innocent fifteen year old girl in this chat room." Shinji replied. "Once these monsters take the bait, the National Police will be knocking on their door and taking them to jail."

Misato stared at Shinji for a while as she tried to imagine him 'pretending' to be a fifteen year old school girl. _Hi! I'm Shin-chan. I'm fifteen year old school girl. Are there guys here that want to have sexual intercourse with me? I can insure you that this injustice will happen!' _'If anyone falls for this, they deserve to go to prison.' "Why can't you be like a normal kid and download porn behind my back?"

Seemingly ignoring Misato's last statement, Shinji looked at his watch and subsequently turned off his computer. "My civic duty on the Internet will have to wait. For it is time for me to be an example to all students in the world, and go to school on-time." Shinji said as he got up from his chair, and grabbed his bag. "It takes one man to show the world how to do the right thing."

"…" Was Misato's response to that.

"I will be off." Shinji said as he went out of the room. "I will see you after school so that I can continue my training in order to become a better Eva pilot."

"Rigggggggggggggggght." Misato said. She followed Shinji a bit until the front door and gave a tentative wave. "Anyways, see ya later!" She stood there for a while and waiting for the door to close and frowned. "There is no way I can stay sober now."

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

"Wow. Shinji is late for once. That's a first." Ichigo said as he watched the uptight brown haired boy walk in.

"I apologize for my delayed arrival." Shinji said scowling. "I normally do not want to be a delinquent for it sets a bad example for everyone."

The whole class stared at him blankly, blinking every few seconds.

"However, I had to keep this school safe by fighting a panda outside." Shinji said unabashed.

"A panda?" Most of the class said as they looked out the window.

Sure enough, lying in the middle of the school's courtyard, in a very bruised and hammered state, was one big black and white panda.

"What the (expletive deleted)?" Tatsuki said looking at it.

Touji was more explicit. "What the (expletive deleted) is a (expletive deleted)ing panda doing on the (expletive deleted) school ground?" Touji said riled.

"I do not have a clue." Shinji said before continuing. "He said something about trying to find his dishonorable son in order to combine the two schools together. I do not know the circumstances, though my intuition told me it had to be something unjust."

"Yeah." Hikari said as he still could not get his head around the notion that a panda would attack the school. 'But I have to admit, as weird as this situation is… especially Shinji… he was still able to take down that panda. Wow!' A faint brush appeared on her face. "Well, anyways have a seat Shinji so class can continue."

-Later…

Hallway

"Okay… I have to put an end to this!" Hikari said as she paced back and forth in the hallway. "Something must've happened to Shinji when he was young. No one can be that… weird. And just his mere presence has brought great disturbance in the force… uh… classroom." Hikari blinked trying to figure out how that line of thought entered her mind. She then discarded it immediately as she turned to the more important matter in all this, Shinji. "I'm going to find out now and make him drop the act. I will! I will! I will!" Hikari jumped up and down after her proclamation.

Which brought her stares from her fellow classmates that were walking past her.

"Looks like Shinji's disease is spreading." One girl noted out loud.

"If even the Class Rep is infected, you know this is bad." Another girl said as they quickly ran away from the freckled girl.

Hikari stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Hmph!" She took in a big breath. "Now to confront Shinji!" She proudly proclaimed and raised her right fist up in the air.

After a few seconds, realization finally dawned on her.

"Where exactly is Shinji right now?" Hikari weakly said to herself. She then eyed a number of boys passing her by and decided, they probably know where he was. "Hey you two! You don't happen to know where Shinji Ikari is do you?"

"The strange kid?" One of the boys said to her. "Yeah he's over there in that room." He said pointing to one of the doors.

"Alright! Thanks for the info!" Hikari waved at the boy and ran towards the door.

"Wait!" The other boy yelled back. "That's the…"

The 'Room'

"Shinji!" Hikari cried out as she ripped the curtains aside.

"Yes Class Rep?" Shinji said as he turned away from the wet tiled wall in front of him.

"I have to discuss the fact that… HOLY (expletive deleted)!" Hikari shrieked as her eyes nearly popped out of her head. First, a few things dawned on her…

One… the room that she was in was heavily tiled.

Two… it was a room filled with a lot of steam.

Three… if she had stayed a bit longer in the hallway, she would have heard the boy say… _"That's the boy's locker room!"_

Four… a blind squirrel was rolling her eyes at her and slapping its forehead. Well, it was blind but it still had eyes. And why it was slapping its forehead if it was blind was a question better left unanswered.

Five… water was streaming down Shinji's muscular body.

Six… a muscular body that was naked and seemed to shine.

And Seven…

"It's HUGE!" Hikari said as her mouth hung wide open. A slight twitch appeared.

Shinji apparently had no clue what Hikari was talking about. And only cared about the general situation at hand. "Class Rep, I do not know the circumstances, but is it appropriate for you to be in the men's locker room?"

"Huh?" Hikari babbled out as Shinji's word finally stopped her from looking at 'it'. "Oh! Um… well, you see… AH! I have to go!" Hikari suddenly rushed out of the room.

Shinji stared confused for a few seconds by the Class Rep's sudden disappearance.

Which did not last long as Hikari came back with cell phone in hand. A digital 'shutter' sound was heard before Hikari made another quick disappearing act.

After seeing that the Class Rep was really gone this time, Shinji decided to continue on with his shower, deciding his hygiene was more important than solving the puzzle that was the Class Rep at hand.

Cafeteria

"Oh my god!" One blond girl said as she looked at her cell phone intently.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Her brunette friend questioned amazed next to her as she looked at her cell phone.

"I… I can't believe it!" A glasses wearing girl said as she stared at the blond girl's cell phone. Her cheeks showing a tint of red on them.

"What's all the commotion about?" Touji commented as he carried a trey full of instant noodles to a table. He eyed the girls around them as they were all staring at their cell phones.

"Beats me." Kensuke said as he looked from side to side. He could hear hushed mumbling and giggling all around him. "Last I heard, the Class Rep sent a picture email to every female in school. The few male students that seemed to have any idea on what is going on are grumbling about it."

"Do you have any idea of what this picture is?" Touji said as he sat down. He took out a packet of chopsticks.

"No…" Kensuke said as he picked up his half eaten sandwich. "But from the rumblings I've been hearing, it's a picture of the new kid!"

"The kid that fell down the idiot tree, hit every branch on the way down, and then got slammed by an on coming moron truck?" Touji noted.

Kensuke nodded. "Well…" He mumbled in-between bites of his sandwich. "Apparently it got the whole female student body talking."

"You know there is only way to find out…" Touji said. After eating a few noodles, he then threw them into his noodles.

Kensuke nodded again.

They both looked to the side of them, and low and behold, two girls, one with long black hair, and another with short curly brown hair were all staring intently at a cell phone.

"If this is Shinji, he could 'save' me anytime!" The long haired girl noted with a slight smile.

"But what about all those other times when he is acting like… ummm… how do you say it?" The curly haired girl was tapping her chin trying to think of the exact words to use.

"A dufus?" The long haired girl suggested. She herself was not sure what the right words were. Only it was supposed to be something that was less than courteous. "Well, there must be a way to fix him!"

"Fix him?" The curly haired girl's eyes lit up. "Hmm."

At the same time they were having this discussion, Touji and Kensuke all stared over their shoulder and at the picture on their cell phone.

"Well, that is Shinji alright." Kensuke commented on with a matter of fact tone. "A naked one at that."

"I see why all the girls were interested." Touji said with a slightly uninterested tone to his voice. "Those are quite big."

"Big indeed." Kensuke followed.

The curly haired girl and long haired girl's eyes both widened and then stared at each other. As they looked up, they saw two boys staring into the picture that both of them were admiring. The way they watched so absorbed at the picture had both girls forming the same conclusion.

The long haired girl suddenly leaned and crawled away from Touji and Kensuke and smothered the cell phone as close to her chest. "You're not going anywhere near our Shinji-kun!"

"Yeah!" The curly haired girl glared back at them with contempt. "We don't want your corruption screwing his already poor mind as it is!"

Touji and Kensuke, who were still leaning down as if they were looking at the cell phone, slowly turned to where the girls were in utter confusion. "Huh?"

"We have to tell the others!" The long haired girl whispered. "We know what those two are into, and what their next target is!"

"Hmph!" The curly haired girl. "Hurry up and gather everyone you know! We have to protect Shinji!"

"What about fixing him?" The long haired girl questioned.

"That too!" The curly haired girl answered. "We must begin organizing now!"

Both girls ran out of the cafeteria together with wide smiles on their faces, giggling at each other. When they turned towards Touji and Kensuke, their faces darkened as fire burned behind their eyes.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kensuke said still confused.

"Beats me." Touji said, just as confused as Kensuke. "Anyways, let's head to the basketball court. I want to shoot a few hoops before the next class starts."

-Later…

Nerv Headquarters - Ritsuko's Office

Ristuko threw a stack of papers into the metallic and otherwise nondescript circular waste basket. "Well, this changes everything. I have to come up with a completely new training plan for Shinji Ikari."

"…you just figured this out now?" Misato said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Well you may never know if what he was doing is an act or not." Ritsuko stated. "Though I am sort of glad. He certainly has made my stay here at Nerv much more entertaining!"

"Yeah. About that…" Misato eyes narrowed at her long time friend. "And by entertaining, does that involve sending him nude photos of yourself to him?"

"What?!" Ritsuko narrowed her eyes at Misato insinuation. "Where did you get that ridiculous notion?"

"I intercepted the mail." Misato said as she held up the manila folder. "Addressed to Shinji, wasn't supposed to be opened by anyone else upon threat of death."

"Well… you shouldn't have opened it then." Ritsuko said as she shifted her eyes from side to side. "Your life was at stake."

"I took a chance." Misato replied as her frown deepened. "After all, the return address was yours!"

"Hmm. I knew I shouldn't have wrote it." Ritsuko rubbed her chin as she began to regret a few choices she did in retrospect. "I thought about using Gendo's address. But that would just seem creepy."

Misato slapped her forehead. "That's not the point! What is important is that, YOU sent naked picture of yourself to him!"

"Well, he is a teenager. And he did need to know about the female anatomy." Ritsuko pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "He is at that age when he will question such things."

"Oh is that so?" Misato scowled. "So, if I decided to walk around naked in my apartment, showing him the 'ins and outs' of my beautiful and glorious body, you wouldn't bust me for seducing a minor now would you?"

"What? If you've been doing that, the authorities will hear about!" Ristuko's eyes narrowed.

Misato's mouth flew open. 'You know, I should do just that, just to spite you. Not to mention, isn't THAT what you want?' "Anyways, I'm his guardian. And I will be the one decided what he can and cannot see."

Ritsuko crossed her arms. "I'm not sure about that. If you're walking around nak…"

"I am not doing that! I only used that as an example!" Misato slapped her forehead. 'Oh yeah, I am SO going to do that to spite you.' After one final growl, Misato decided a quick retreat from this conversation was at hand. "Well, ignoring YOUR attempts at seducing a minor, what training method do you have in mind for Shinji?"

Ritsuko tapped the side of her cheek. "Well, he's quite good at maintaining a high sync ratio. So, we'll keep up the basic training, but we'll start work on strategies for defeating an Angel."

"Sounds good." Misato nodded after hearing it. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"And I do want to see how closely he interacts with the Eva." Ritsuko gave a bright smile. "So a nude test or two should…"

**BAM!**

A thick and heavy book now covered Ritsuko's face. After a few seconds of standing, Ristuko began to lean back, and eventually, fell flat on the ground with a loud thud.

Misato, after she breathed heavily, and still in the pose of having thrown something, stood right up and dusted herself off. It was clear that if she did not do anything, her 'friend' will do something not appropriate for children to Shinji. She slammed her left fist into the palm of her right hand. "Okay. From this day forward, 'Operation Violent Intervention' shall commence! I will prevent all inappropriate contact between Ritsuko and Shinji. Even if I have to get involved personally. The fate of the world is at stake with the Eva pilot's sanity!"

Then, something clicked in Misato's mind.

"That reminds me," Misato said as she looked out the doorway. "Rei should be healed enough to meet Shinji." Misato suddenly shuddered. She had serious misgivings about this.

-Later…

Nerv Hallway

"So I get to met my fellow compatriot in the fight against the Angels." Shinji remarked as he stood upright in anticipation. Of course, he always stood upright, but that's beside the point.

"Um, yeah. And… you can just say that she is a fellow pilot." Misato said. Any hope that this would be quick and painless meeting quickly ended.

"She wasn't able to participate in the previous Angel attack due to injuries she suffered during… training." Ritsuko stated. Her voice sounding a bit nasal due to the new nose injury she suffered.

"Hmm. What happened during this training?" Shinji asked as he was curious about the rigors that his fellow pilot faced during those training procedures.

"Oh, just some, um, compatibility issues we had when she piloted Unit 00." Ritsuko answered. "It was unfortunate and we adjusted the training so that such an incident should never happen again."

"I see." Shinji said as he raised his head up. "Of course the future of humanity rest on our shoulders. She must've known the danger before hand. And given that she is still fighting, must mean that she is ready to take on the duty given to her."

"Uh… yeah." Misato said as her eyes shifted from side to side. By now, she should be used to Shinji's odd view of the world. But even a week or so of this happening, she could not help but continue to be weirded out. "Um, anyways, she should be arriving any minute now!" Misato said with a bit too much enthusiasm, with her arms straight up in the air for added effect.

A few moments of complete silence followed, with all of them remained in their pose, Shinji in his 'badass' arms to the side slightly flexing look, Ritsuko stood behind him with her arms crossed, and Misato still held her arms up, with a huge, if a bit, silly smile on her face.

After the stillness seemed to drag on just a bit too long, the metallic swinging door began to creak open. Coming in was a girl, one arm in a sling, and a bandage over one of her eyes, took a few light steps towards the awaiting crowd. All still in their idiotic pose. As the door swung freely behind her, she stood quietly as she began to assess what was going on.

This also lasted a few minutes. Ritsuko and Shinji appeared to be having a staring contest with the blue haired pilot. For some reason, Misato had yet to lower her arms, or wipe the smile off her face, which was becoming quite strained due to the realization at how stupid she looked at the moment.

Finally, as if this scene needed to moved forward, Shinji ended the silence and bowed at Rei. "You must be fellow pilot Rei Ayanami! I Shinji Ikari am honored to be graced in the presence of a fellow soldier ready to fight for the preservation of all that is good in the world. Fighting for Truth, Justice, and the Japanese dream of freedom and democracy!"

"…" Misato finally lowered her arms, and her smile finally disappeared. She was also beginning to understand why she could not get used to this Shinji. No matter how much she thought Shinji's weirdness could not get any lower, he kept proving her wrong. "Um… eh… um… yeah. Um, Rei Ayanami… meet… fellow pilot… Shinji Ikari." Misato said with a lot of breaks.

Another moment of silence followed. Misato's attention shifted between Rei and Shinji. Rei Ayanami's introverted personality made it hard to decipher what she was thinking most of the time. With this Shinji here, Misato was glad she was not a mind reader.

Ritsuko simply blinked a few times. What she was thinking, probably would make no sense to anyone if she tried to explain it to people.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (only thirty seconds actually), Rei raised her hand and pointed at Shinji. "You are strange."

Misato was the first to respond to Rei's words. "You know it's bad when even Rei is saying that."

Shinji however, was not deterred. He also seemed to have completely ignored the substance of Rei's response. "It's going to be an honor working side by side with you on the battlefield."

"Uh yeah…" Misato said as she scooted towards Shinji. "Anyways, I think Rei is busy and so, um, we should get going and…"

"You know…" Ritsuko spoke up, interrupting Misato. "If Rei is Shinji's sidekick, shouldn't Rei get a superhero name?"

"A… what?" Misato's eyes narrowed instantly. "Ritsuko, what the (expletive deleted) are you going off about? Rei would…"

"Hmm." Shinji sounded as the wheels in his head began to turn. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. Miss Ayanami should have an title that not only reflects her personality, but will strike fear into our enemies."

"Superhero name?" Rei questioned in her monotone voice.

Misato's mouth was open by the utter ridiculousness of this new topic. "Ritsuko, Shinji, Rei does not need a…"

"What about Ice Queen?" Ristuko suggested. "Or how about the Blue Wonder?"

Shinji shook his head. "The first one sounds like a villains name. Second one sounds a bit depressing. However, what about, the Cobalt Flyer?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Evas don't fly. Wouldn't quite work." Ritsuko was tapping her chin. "How about Aquagirl?"

"What does Miss Ayanami have to do with water?" Shinji asked confused by Ritsuko's suggestion.

No one spoke for a while as Shinji awaited Ritsuko's response, and Ritsuko failed to come up with an answer to Shinji's question. At least one that would not expose classified secrets.

Misato had a hand on her forehead as a headache was threatening to pound. She shook her head as she addressed the two. "Well, I hope you people take just a second to realize the ridiculousness of this conversion. Rei Ayanami does not need…"

"You know, it's unfair for us to decide what kind of name she should adopt as her alter-persona." Shinji said as she stared at Rei. "Miss Ayanami, what name do you want to be called under when you're in the Eva?"

Misato gritted her teeth. "Rei Ayanami is not going agree to…"

"How about Wondergirl?" Rei quietly replied.

"Hmm. Not bad." Ritsuko said. Though she honestly preferred 'Ice Queen' better. "From this day forward, when Rei Ayanami gets in her plug-suit, she will be referred to as Wondergirl!"

"Make sure to have it painted proudly on Unit 00." Shinji said smiling. "Soon, the world will be proudly proclaiming her name!"

Misato faced the wall, placed her hands on it, and began pounding her head. "This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening!"

The Next Day - District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

Kensuke sat back in his chair as he stared off into the ceiling. Class did not official start yet as the teacher had yet to enter. Of course, while the typical school life did take a turn of weirdness by the introduction of Shinji a while back, things have appeared to be settling down.

At least as normal as can be with this Shinji.

Kensuke looked to his side and noted Shinji sitting in a relatively stiff manner. "Man, doesn't he ever loosen up?"

"I must be prepared at all times in case I am called into action." Shinji noted.

"Uh… yeah." Kensuke said. Though it did cause the wheels in his head to turn. 'That's it! He must be a pilot of an Eva! That must be why he acts the way he does! I don't know what kind of crack training they put him through, but if this is what it means to be a pilot, count me in!'

Since the rest of the class has gotten used to this Shinji, they can finally concentrate on more important matters. "Man, that stupid quiz is coming up. I am so going to bomb it." Kensuke's fellow classmate and friend Touji had duly noted.

Hikari swiveled her head back to him after overhearing his complaining. "Maybe if you have studied instead of playing games all day, that wouldn't be a problem."

"First, how do you know I play games all day?" Touji frowned as he felt like his privacy was in jeopardy. "And besides, Kensuke never studies for them."

"Um, that's because I eat sushi all day at Wakatsu." Kensuke answered.

"Huh?" Touji's eyelid rose. "How does eating sushi all day help you get smarter?"

"It's filled with DHA." Kensuke said. "Besides, don't you do something similar? Isn't that why you drink the Pheromone coffee at Café Chagal? I always see you there. And everyone is staring at you."

"Well, to be honest, I thought it was because they pitied me. Since I was there, alone for hours." Touji scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Wait, why are you drinking Pheromone coffee alone for hours?" Hikari eyed Touji perplexed.

"That's… not important!" Touji quickly said before changing the subject. "Besides, that's all junk science. I mean, if a science magazine said one of our classmates was a walking battle robot, would you believe it?"

At that moment, the teacher walked into the classroom. After Hikari got the class to do the morning routine, the teacher spoke up. "Class…" The old glasses wearing teacher said, "I have a special announcement today. We have another transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

A blond girl, wearing a dark winter uniform, a black and gold headband, and an undershirt with a collar that covered her neck, stood next to him. It appeared the headband was more like the old style earphones with the round part that is covering her ears was red with an upside down white Y in the middle. The girl looked reserved in front of the crowd as she introduced herself. "My name is Aigis."

"Ah, it's great that more students are enrolling in this fine institution." Shinji said aloud.

Rei Ayanami sat in the back wearing her school uniform. Her head resting on one of her hand, while the other arm was bandaged and in a sling. She peered out with her one un-bandaged good eye into the clear glass window with a singular thought in her mind. 'Wondergirl…'

-Later…

It was after class, the sun started to sink in the horizon. As class let out, and the classroom emptied, Kensuke tapped Touji on the shoulder to grab his attention. He began whispering in Touji's ear as Shinji Ikari walked through the doorway. "I think I figured it out. The new kid must be an Eva Pilot!"

Touji blinked at Kensuke's deduction. Though it did begin to answer a few questions for Touji. "So what you're saying is, that is why he acts all high and mighty like that?"

"I'm, not sure about that." Kensuke conceded. "I mean, I'm unaware of any training that would turn him into, that. But think back to the last Angel attack."

"Hmm." Touji began to nod as he recalled the fight, which got his sister hurt in the process. It pained him to say this, but that new kid almost made him forget about his sister's suffering. Who would have thought that those two events might actually have intersected? Now that his sister was back in his mind, so was the rage he felt when he first heard about her injuries. "That pilot did seem to have a lot of flare in his fight." His eyes narrowed as it was starting to all make sense. "So, if he's that loser, I'm going to punch his lights out!"

"Yeah. Well, you can do that but…" Kensuke scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to try to be friendly with him."

At that moment, two brunette girls decided to peek through the doorway, and began to eavesdrop on Kensuke and Touji's conversation.

"So, you're actually thinking about getting closer to him?" Touji said out loud. Unaware of the intruders.

The two girls eyes widened. But maybe they misheard, so they decided to wait a bit.

"Yeah." Kensuke said as he felt embarrassed. "I mean, if what I believe is true, getting close to him, that could mean I can be a pilot as well! Besides, who knows? It could be a lot of fun too."

"Tch." Touji said annoyed. Besides being weird, this guy could very well be the one that put his sister in the hospital. He can not let this one slide. "Suit yourself. If you really want be all friendly to him, go right on ahead. In the meantime, I'm going to show him what a fist is really meant for."

The two girls started gagging as they retreated back into to the hallway.

"Huh?" Kensuke peered back to the doorway. "Did you hear something?"

Touji shook his head. "Probably your imagination." His eyes narrowed as he saw the new kid standing in the courtyard peering out into the street. "Now to beat the (expletive deleted) out of that weirdo."

In the Hallway

The two girls chosen to gather information about any possible threat to their plan, could not believe what they have just heard.

"Oh my god!" The short brunette girl whispered. She wore a neck band of sorts with a heart on it. Let's call her Yukari. "It's true! Those two are… they are…"

"Those… sickos!" The other brunette girl said. Her hair longer and was wearing glasses. She paused constantly as she was not used to socializing as much. Let's call her Chihiro. "They… they are planning to turn Shinji into… into... I can't say it. We must… stop them."

"I know!" Yukari said as she glared back at the now closed door to 2-A. "Who knows what those two do in their free time."

"They probably have a picture of Shinji-kun." Chihiro started. "And they (expletive deleted) all (expletive deleted) night to it!"

"Ew!" Yukari puckered up her lips. "Aren't you just, over thinking this just a tad bit?"

"Never mind that." Chihiro quickly said. "We must call a meeting immediately. This is serious business!"

And so the two girls quickly ran out of the hallway as 'Operation Fix Shinji' (OFS) began.

School Courtyard

**POW!**

Shinji flew back and slammed his head on the wall after a surprise punch from one of his fellow classmates. As he whipped a bit of blood from his lip, the only thing he could do was glance up at his attacker.

Touji, in his tracksuit, was nursing his fist as he was seemingly satisfied with the results. He eyed Shinji for a bit before speaking. "Sorry new kid. But I had to do it."

Shinji looked at Touji oddly after he made that statement. "Why? All I have done was protect this nation from harms way."

"What?" Touji stared at Shinji oddly, before becoming enraged again. "I guess that didn't mean my sister then because she was hurt during that battle!"

"What?" Shinji's eyes widened in distress. "An innocent civilian was harmed?" Shinji instantly felt ashamed. His actions has caused someone distress. And he did not know about it. "They didn't tell me anything."

"Yeah." Kensuke said as he scratched the back of his head. "She's at the hospital."

Shinji lowered his head in shame. "This can't be. A hero would never allow this."

Touji frowned. "Well it happened…"

Shinji eyed Touji. "Mark my word, I'll make this up somehow. I'm going to ensure no innocent lives will be in harms way from now on."

"Uh… yeah…" Touji said as he was quickly backing up.

"I swear, from this day forward, I'm going to ensure what happened to your sister never happens to anyone else!" Shinji said with determination. "I am forever indebted to you Fellow Classmate!"

"Uh…" Touji was suddenly regretted making Shinji feel guilty.

"I, Shinji Ikari, will, in the name of Freedom, Justice, and everything…"

**POW!**

Touji slammed his fist into Shinji's head, in an effort to shut him in. "Man, do you ever stop?" After watching Shinji fall to the group, he gestured towards Kensuke. "Come on, we got to get out of here before this gets even more awkward."

"Um, okay." Kensuke said as he trotted behind Touji. He then gave one final glance at Shinji before moving on. 'One day, I'll be a pilot of an Eva! And he is my ticket in there! If today's events didn't harm it.' Kensuke mentally cried.

After the other two left, a siren began to wail. As he looked up when the siren sounded, a blue haired bandaged girl stood over him.

"It's time." Rei said. "I'll check in first."

Shinji slowly got up. He watched as his fellow pilot and 'freedom fighter' trotted off towards Nerv. However, he was, quite literally, bashed back into reality. He knew his actions in the last attack had serious consequences. Consequences that must not be repeated. Should he quit? Leave in disgrace for allowing someone to get hurt on his watch? He slammed his fist together. Shinji knew that Rei Ayanami had not completely recovered from the accident that took her out of commission. Only he was capable of piloting an Eva and stopping the invasion that threatened the entire world. This was not the time for regret. This was the time for action. "I can't waver in my resolve. My classmate's sister, this nation, this world is counting on me."

God in his Heaven… nothing is right with the world.

--End of Chapter 4

Omake

Shinji's Room

Shinji was typing away at his computer. He was determined to get perverts off the streets, and locked away safely where society would never have to fear them. Needless to say, it has not been easy for him.

_Very Young Love Chatroom_

_Shinchan1: Hey. Are there people who want to have sexual relations with me?_

_ILicThmsml: Huh? U srsy?!111_

_Shinchan1: I am readily available for some inappropriate and illegal activity!_

_ILicThmsml: Eh, U gtbsm. --_

_Shinchan1: Are you interested? I can guarantee you, I am under 15._

_ILicThmsml has logged off._

Shinji tapped his chin. "It's obvious they are not taking the bait. I need a different strategy. Hmm." He then noticed someone IMing him. "Hmm. Wonder what this is about."

-Later…

House

Shinji waited in the kitchen as the door opened and in came a familiar face. "Huh? Ritsuko?"

"Shin-chan! It is you!" Ritsuko beamed as she carried a bag full of cookies and cream. "So, ready to have some fun?"

"Um, there must be some sort kind of mistake." Shinji said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko said, confused at Shinji's behavior. "Weren't you the one chatting with me last night?"

"Yeah but…" Shinji said before two behind him popped into the room.

One holding a television camera.

"Eh?" Ritsuko said as she looked at the two intruders. And she suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"Hello, I'm Chris Hansen." The first person said.

"Eek!" Ritsuko said as she recognized who he was. "Um, you see, it's not what it looks like!"

"This isn't you?" Chris Hansen said as he took out a printout. "You're not fakblondizkool?"

"No! It's that… this is…" Ritsuko eyed Shinji nervously. "Shin-chan?"

"Yeah! It must be a mistake!" Shinji said, utterly confused about this turn of events. "Ritsuko would never do this."

"Right." Ritsuko shuffled her feet nervously. "Besides, who…"

"HAH! I knew it!" Misato entered the kitchen. "Caught you red handed you perv!"

"…" Ritsuko gritted her teeth. "MISATTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Guest Omake from gunman

Here are a couple Omake's to use for your next chapter, if you want them. The story was so good I'd thought I'd add them.

Omake 1 - Misato's accident!

"Well, since she took out eighteen bus stops, caused sixteen cars to swerve out of control, twelve of them crashing into storefronts causing half-a-billion yen in damages from that alone, took out a three fire hydrants, crashed through three homes, took out all the street lamps for sixty blocks, took out thirty park benches, created a new path through the Kurosawa Park, and caused a school bus full of kids to crash into a ditch…I'd say a few hours!" Ritsuko smiled brightly.

"Really?" Shinji mused. "And how is her car?"

"Pretty good actually. 57 Buick Roadmaster's are tough drives. That old Renault of her's would have been scrap iron."

"Indeed. One N2 Mine and it just goes to pieces. I'm glad I was able to requisition one for her."

Omake 2 - Emergency Rescue

"O. My head." Hikari eyes slowly fluttered open as the throbbing sensation in her head continued to pound. She felt the bandages that were wrapped around her head as she tried to figure out where she was. "What happened? Where am I?" Her eyes then focused on a certain boy from earlier. Her eyes shot open in shock and horror when she came face to face with him. "EEP!"

"It is nice that you are in good condition." Shinji replied as he looked at Hikari with a stern but tender expression. "I was deeply concerned when you feel back, hit your head, and lost consciousness. Given the seriousness of the matter, I quickly rushed you over to the nurse's offices, quickly cleaned your wounds, and dressed the bandages."

Hikari touched the bandages again. "You…you did this?"  
Shinji nodded. "For whatever reason, the nurse was not here to attend to you. Given my extreme concern, I took on the job of addressing your needs myself."

Hikari blinked in wonder, and even blushed a little. 'Wow. I'm amazed that he did all this. He's still a weirdo though.' She then looked down and noticed that she was in the nurses bed and felt only the single sheet on her skin. She lifted and sheet, flushed bright red and dropped the sheet to cover her body. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"Oh. I apologize for that. After I cleaned and dressed your wounds, I noticed that you had also bled upon your school uniform. Being the class representative I was sure you wanted to always present a clean and proper appearance, so I took the initiative to remove your clothing and had them all dry cleaned to ensure I missed nothing. The dry cleaner should be here in an hour. I made sure to mention that it be a rushed job."

"You... you saw me naked?"

"It was not my intention, and I can assure you I did nothing improper. I averted my eyes during the initial removal, which did make things a little difficult. You have my word that your virtue is still intact."

She continued to blush.

"Although I am curious about how a young lady like yourself managed to acquire a tattoo of a white rabbit on the small of your back."

And then Hikari passed out.

Omake 3 - Naked Simulation

"Misato could be in jail for several hours for her DUI." Ritsuko said.

"That is unfortunate." Shinji said as he thought of this unfortunate event. "I hope she learned her lesson when she gets out."

"Oh I'm sure she will!" Ritsuko patted Shinji's back. "But we shouldn't worry about that right now. Instead we should start the testing right away! Now how about a naked simulation?"

"I beg your pardon?" the boy asked, obviously startled. "Dr Akagi, while I do not have any shame regarding my physical appearance, it might be improper for me to... expose myself in such a manner to female personnel."

"Oh, I understand that, Shinji. However, the idea is to get a more accurate reading between the pilot and the Eva, without a buffer such as normal clothing or plugsuits which could hinder the readings. This could result in a higher synch ratio."

"Hmm." Shinji mused that over. "The highest possible synch ratio would better enable me to protect this city and its people. Very well."

Later...

"I am ready, Dr Akagi." Shinji said as he sat naked in the entry plug.

"Good." Ritsuko said with wide eyes. 'Very, VERY, good. Why the hell am I with Gendo 'the Dwarf' Ikari again?'  
She then turned to Maya and whispered, "Turn on the recorders and I want highest possible resolution."

"For a synch test?" the computer tech asked.

"JUST. DO. IT!" the blond growled.

Omake 4 - Crossover

"You will not defeat me, Angel!" Shinji shouted as he caused the Eva's hand to make a two-finged V-shaped peace sign. "BECAUSE THIS LAND IS MADE OF... LOVE AND PEACE! Say it with me! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!

Back in the control room, everyone, including Gendo, was recovering from a simultaneous face-fault.

"Who the hell raised this kid? Vash the Stampede?" Misato asked.

I hope you like these and will use them in your story. I also admit I went a little overboard with the omakes, but the story was so hilarious I couldn't help it.

"LOVE AND PEACE!"

Author's Notes

DHA docosahexaenoic acid. A type of fat found in the brain. And in turn, eating more of it means building up intelligence.

Thought I forgot about those omakes gunman? Heck, you probably thought I forgot about this story. ;-)

SORRY about the LONG delay. But real life, is real life. Besides taking time away from writing, a severe lack of inspiration to continue, and well, I also discovered other distractions to steal my time away. However, now that I have this chapter out of the way, hopefully this means I am finally getting back into the swing of things!

Next on my update list, Fullmetal Evangelion, and of course, Fallen Blade. Oh, and other stories that desperately need to be updated. "Conflicted Hearts" for example.

For the few fans of my Teen Titan fics, sorry but um, those are now on hold.

Next chapter - Angel Attack. Need I say more? Until then, later!


	5. She's going to be important later

-1-Valiant Shinji Chapter 5

-Woohoo! Finally! No I'm not going to say I'm back for the 100000000 time, make predictions of what I'll write next, or how much I'll write. It's a near miracle I got this done. Again, trying to get some writing done. But with the way things are, don't get your hopes up.

-Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

As the Angel hovered towards Tokyo 3, the main skyscrapers sank to the ground as the fortified city prepared for battle. All civilians have been evacuated to the emergency shelters and all government officials were notified of the situation.

Within Nerv headquarters, one pilot was already more than ready.

Nerv Headquarters - Eva Cage

"So, it's here sooner than expected," Shinji said as he looked up at the ceiling. In his mind, he could imagine the monster approaching the city. "It doesn't matter. I will stop this threat from causing any more hardships. This is my duty to this city and the world."

Shinji entered the plug as he prepared for action.

Nerv Headquarters - Command Bridge

"The committee is demanding that we dispatch an Evangelion again," Shigeru said as he looked back at Misato.

"Wait," Misato said making everyone in the command center stop and stare at her. "I just need to get ready for the operation!" Misato pulled out a bag and took out a large bottle.

Maya's mouth dropped. "Captain Katsuragi, are you allowed to bring liquor here?"

"Of course I am," Misato said as she slammed the bottle down onto the computer console. "Besides… Commander Ikari isn't even here. Which makes me the commanding officer now."

"Um… what about me," Fuyutsuki said behind them.

"Uhh… all I have it Apple Juice," Misato said as she pushed her index fingers together.

"Oh in that case, that shouldn't be a problem," Fuyutsuki said unfazed.

"…" Ritsuko frowned at Fuyutsuki. "Please tell me you're not serious. This isn't the time for Captain Misato to skirt the rules…" As Ritsuko said that, something clicked in her head. She grabbed the Nerv Handbook and skimmed through it.

"Rules? I don't recall reading that rule," Misato whistled.

Ristuko sighed as she threw the book behind her. "I think Nerv will have to update their policies." Ritsuko shook her head as she decided to save this issue for another time. "Anyways Misato, a bottle of Jack Daniels," Ritsuko questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that really necessary?"

"Oh. It's necessary alright," Misato said as she watched the monitor. She noticed Shinji was already in the Eva, ready to begin the operation. "Yes, very necessary."

"Entry procedure initiated," Maya said with trepidation.

Misato unscrewed the top of the bottle. "Alright! Time to get this show on the road!"

-Meanwhile…

Hilltop next to Tokyo 3

With the gate unlocked, Touji and Kensuke climbed the stairs up to the top of the hill that overlooked Tokyo 3.

Kensuke pointed the camera at the arthropod-like Angel in-between the Tokyo 3's blocks. "Cool! All my efforts really paid off! Oh! This is what I've been waiting for!"

Touji watched as one of the buildings raised from the ground, and the massive metal door dropped down to reveal a massive purple machine.

"Knowing Shinji, this is going to be one amazing fight," Kesuke added.

Touji could only stare. A shiver ran down his spine. "Um, the same Shinji that is a little too… gung-ho?"

"Yeah…" Kensuke said unfazed. "Is that a problem?"

Touji gulped hoping his growing fear was not going to be realized. "Well…"

Nerv Headquarter - Command Bridge

"So remember Shinji, just do what you've been trained to do," Misato said. She was mentally praying that everything would go as smoothly as they planned it. Otherwise, who knows what Shinji was going to do with the Angel. "Deploy the AT field and target the center."

"Roger Misato," an overtly determined Shinji said.

Misato took in a deep breath. Deep down, she knew this was not going to go so smoothly.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Unit 01 stepped out and, with rifle in hand, shot at the Eva at full blast.

Bullets began hitting the Angel, cracking the core. Stray bullets nicked the Angel's shell around the core.

Inside Eva Unit 01

"No way," Misato said, "this could actually work!"

Shinji stopped for a moment. "Was there doubt Captain?"

"Well, I… uhh…" Misato wavered. "Wait, don't stop! Keep shoo…"

Streets of Tokyo 3

Two massive whips sliced Unit 01's gun and scratched the top surface of the armor. Unit 01 fell to the ground, both from the shock of the sudden attack, and to prevent any more damage from occurring. The building next to Unit 01 gets sliced in half.

Inside Eva Unit 01

"…[expletive deleted]," Misato said.

"Looks like it's going to take more than a little shooting to take this monster down," Shinji said as he directed the Eva back on to it's feet. The Eva made a martial arts pose as it stared down the Angel.

"Wait wait wait, I'm sending you a spare rifle," Misato frantically said.

"Don't worry Misato," Shinji said with a glint in his eye. "I will ensure this monster is going to meet the Fist of Justice!"

Nerv Headquarters - Command Bridge

"Oh look at Shinji take the initiative," Ritsuko said beaming. "This is going to be another great day." Ritsuko turned to Misato. "What do you think Misato? Misato?"

Misato was chugging the bottle in her hand.

"Ehhhhh…" Ritsuko eyed Misato incredulously.

"Ahhhhh!" Misato said taking the bottle off of her lips. "That was good! Now beat that Angel Shinji! Whooooooooooooo!"

Hilltop next to Tokyo 3

"What the Hell is that guy doing," Touji said. His hands grabbing his hair as he stared dumbfounded by what he was seeing.

"…maybe the punch screwed him up more than we thought," Kensuke said.

"There is no way that punch could have done that to him!"

Streets of Tokyo 3

The Angel shot out its whip-like tentacles at Unit 01. Unit 01 side stepped the attack, grabbed one of the tentacles and pulled it behind it. The Angel was sent flying forward as Unit 01 jumped. Just as the Angel began passing Unit 01, Unit 01 sent a strong back kick at the Angel's back, sending it to the ground. Before the Angel could recover, Unit 01 grabbed the top of the Angel threw it into the air.

As the Angel fell back to the ground, Unit 01 round housed kicked it through the streets of Tokyo 3, pulverizing blocks after blocks of the city.

Hilltop next to Tokyo 3

"…gotta say that is pretty awesome," Kensuke commented as he continued to film the battle.

Touji on the other hand was shaking violently. "This is the guy I tried to mess with?"

"Maybe we should befriend him rather than fight him," Kensuke suggested.

Streets of Tokyo 3

Unit 01 sprinted towards the Angel when its progressed came to a sudden and violent stop. The Eva dropped on its butt. Unit 01 looked back and noticed the electrical cord was at the limits of its reach. Unit 01 reached back, grabbed the plug, and unplugged the electrical umbilical cord.

Inside Eva Unit 01

"Shinji, what are you doing," Misato said. "You only have 5 minutes of power."

"That's plenty of time…" Shinji said. He commanded Unit 01 to punch its fist together. "To end this."

"…right." Misato said. She could be heard chugging down something. "Go get him Shinnnnnnnnnnji!"

Streets of Tokyo 3

The Angel slowly raised its upper body, terrified as he turned towards Unit 01. Whatever his expectations where, he knew he did not sign up for this. He watched as Unit 01 got into running position before sprinted full blast at him. The Angel frantically moved from side to side hoping for an escape from this weirdo. Seeing as there was no way to avoid the hit, the Angel brought his two tentacle beams in front of him in the hope of reducing any pain from this attack.

Unit 01 brought its foot down, creating a trench as it slowed towards the Angel. With its right hand, Unit 01 brought up a powerful uppercut at the Angel, sending it flying miles into the sky. Unit 01 stood up, turned around, and brought out the progressive knife. As the Angel sank behind Unit 01, the Eva slammed the progressive knife into the Angel's core. White light sprayed out of it. Cracks appeared on the core as the glow disappeared.

The Angel's remain stood upright for a moment, before falling backwards from the attack.

Inside Unit 01

Before the Eva used the final amount of energy left, Shinji gave one more message. "Monsters! You can (not) advance!"

Hilltop next to Tokyo 3

Kensuke continued to film the aftermath. "This is going straight to Nico-do."

Touji continued to shake uncontrollably, knelling on the ground next to him.

Nerv Headquarters - Command Bridge

The bridge crew could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at the screen. As the final seconds ticked down, and all connection with Unit 01 ceased, the command bridge remained quiet.

This silence was not broken until Ritsuko spoke up. "That went better than I expected."

Misato drank the last of the bottle. "So it's over?"

"Yes Misato, it's over," Ritsuko replied.

"Woohoo! Time to ," Misato slurred as she stumbled and smashed her head into a nearby computer console. "Hey! Where did thissss compuuuuter come frommm?"

Ignoring the Captain's plight, Maya turned her head back to Ritsuko. "You sure this is alright," Maya said pointing at the computer screen. "I mean we won… and that was pretty awesome and all but…"

"Of course it's alright," Ritsuko said beaming. "Did you see that uppercut? Who would have thought the Evas were capable of such flare?"

"Yyyyyyyy…your lessssssssssbiiiiiiiiiiian subordinate…" Misato said as she struggled to get back on her feet. "Haassssssss a point. Thissss… is bad. Shinnnnnn-channnnn needs to be fixord."

"Yeah. I think he went a bit too far…" Maya added, "And I'm not a lesbian!"

"Oh please," Ritsuko crossed her arms. "We defeated the Angel right? Plus, we did it with just over a half a trillion in damages, and without any significant casualties. We only lost some meddling American kids."

"And their stupid dog too," Misato added. The world around her was spinning as she found a nice comfy seat. The fact Mokoto was already sitting there did not seem to bother her one bit. "Weeeeee!" Misato began spinning around in the chair.

"Ca…Cap… Captain," A red faced Motoko said. "I don't think this… this… ahhhh…"

"Hmm." Maya said as she eyed her superior with suspicion. "I still think we need to get Shinji checked out."

"Oh I can do that," Ritsuko said a bit too happily. "I mean if you insist that something is wrong with him…"

"Absolutely not!" Misato bounced on her chair, incensed by Ritsuko's blunt statement. Causing more 'discomfort' for Motoko. "There is no waaaaaaaaaaaay we will let you sheck out Shin-channnnnn." Misato lost her balance and nearly fell off.

Motoko quickly grabbed Misato's waist. "Are you okay Mi… Captain?"

"Hands off looooooooser!" Misato grabbed Motoko and forced his hands off of her.

Motoko cried stream of tears. "Yes Captain."

"In that case there is no problem with him," Ritsuko said. She turned back to Fuyutsuki. "Right?"

"He seems fine to me," Fuyutsuki said.

Maya eyed Ritsuko, and then turned to the screen showing the deactivated form of Unit 01. Her eyes narrowed as dark thoughts began to form.

-The Next Day

Random Street in Tokyo 3

"Ikari!"

Shinji stopped walking. He turned around to see Touji and Kensuke. "What is it fine citizens?"

"Um… don't you remember us," Kensuke said. "We're your classmates after all. I'm Kensuke Aida. And this guy…" He pointed to Touji. "Is Touji Suzuhara. He's the guy that punched you remember?"

"Gah! You don't need to remind him," Touji said hiding behind Kensuke. He took a big gulp and bowed to Shinji. "I'm really sorry about punching you! I'll never do it again!"

"You should not be the one apologizing Mister Suzuhara," Shinji said. "It is I that put your sister in danger, and I am the one that should be begging for forgiveness."

"No no no," Touji said. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about the situation. "I, you see my sister is totally fine with what happened. She saw that, um…" Touji scratched the back of his head. "She sees you as a hero trying to do good."

"I am humbled by that response," Shinji said nodding slightly. "That just makes me even more determined not to bring harm to any more innocents. Intentional or not."

"Well, I still shouldn't have punched you," Touji said. "So… I want you to punch me."

"…you want me to punch you Mister Suzuhara?" Shinji eyed Touji questionably. "I do not think that is necessary."

"Oh. If you don't punch him, he'll never get over it," Kensuke added. "And um, if we're friends, can you call us Kensuke and Touji?"

"Yeah. I don't mind if you use our first name," Touji said rubbing the back of his head. "And still, just… punch me."

"Thank you Kensuke and Touji for your confidence in me. As for the punch, I will grant you that wish if you insist," Shinji said as he brought his arm up. "I still say that is unnecessary."

Touji stiffened as he got ready to take the hit. "Oh, and one more thing, don't hold back."

Shinji stopped. "I do not believe that is a good idea."

"Please. Just for my ego," Touji smirked.

"Very well. But…"

-The Next Day

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Class 2-A

"Touji Suzuhara…" The old professor repeats as he scanned the classroom. "Touji Suzuhara? Hmm. He's absent today?"

Kensuke raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Aida," the professor said.

"Touji Suzuhara is in the hospital," Kensuke relayed. "He got knocked through a brick wall, three parked cars, a street lamp, and another brick wall yesterday. He should be back tomorrow."

"Hmm. I'm sorry to hear that," the professor said as he marked down his name.

Shinji Ikari stood up and bowed apologetically. "It is my fault he is in the condition that he is."

"Well, what's done is done," the professor said as he dismissed the two students. "Well, with all students accounted for, time to begin the lecture."

As Shinji sat down and paid perfect attention to the professor, the rest of the class all stared back at Shinji.

Hikari felt someone poking her back. She turned back to see the girl. "You need something random classmate girl?"

Random classmate girl frowned as she thought about the fact the author did not even bother to give her a proper name. But that was not why she was poking Hikari. "Don't forget, tomorrow afternoon we have OFS meeting."

"Yes, I know," Hikari said. "I am the defacto leader apparently." She did not understand how being class president automatically made her leader of OFS. But whatever, she would be a sworn supporter of OFS anyways. She took out a sheet that showed all the time and dates OFS meets this month. She looked back at Shinji and blushed. She then thought back to the Nico-do video she saw and frowned. "This is going to be a real challenge."

-The Next Day

Random Café in Tokyo 3

"Wow. Time seems to be going by fast," Misato said as she laid back in the café's chair. "What did we do in the last few days?"

"Oh the usual stuff," Ritsuko said as she sipped on some tea.

"Which is?"

"Stuff," Ritsuko said. "I think, something to do with investigating the Angel remains?"

"I guess," Misato said. "Just feels like some high up being wanted to just skip through the last few days as quickly as possible. Like he couldn't think of anything creative in mind for the rest of us."

"Well you don't want to dwell on things too much," Ritsuko said. "If it wasn't that, what else would we be doing?"

Misato contemplated this for a moment. She eyed Ritsuko suspiciously. "Good point."

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School Courtyard

"So what exactly happened two days ago?" Touji said as he laid down on the bench. It was the lunch break and Touji and Kensuke already finished their lunch.

"Well after Shinji knocked you unconscious, he picked you up and headed straight to the hospital. On the way, he picked up some random guy that was also on the street," Kensuke said as he browsed the Internet with his laptop.

"Wait, so he saved someone else while I was out," Touji raised an eyebrow at this revelation.

"Well, I'm not sure about saved," Kensuke said. "After the nurses took you away, Shinji had a hard time telling the clerk at the desk the name of the second person who needed help."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it was the ER. So it was really really noisy," Kensuke answered. "So Shinji took out a notebook that he found on the guy and wrote his name in it. Poor dude died of a heart attack right there."

"Well, can't save everyone," Touji said as he eyed Kensuke's laptop. "What are you doing by the way?"

"Oh just checking on a few forums." Kensuke frowned as he saw a posting on an MMO board. "Ah man. They're going to increase the amount of mana usage for fire storm? Isn't the mage already over nerfed?"

Touji subconsciously shivered.

This did not go unnoticed by Kensuke. "Something wrong Touji?"

"I don't know," Touji said sitting up. "I got this weird sense of deja vu. Like, I feel like there was a transfer student named Mana."

Kensuke looked from one side, then to the other. "No, we don't have a transfer student with that name." He scratched the back of his head as a nagging feeling came over him. "Though we do have a lot more transfer students in the past few days than normal. And well…"

"They're on the weird side," Touji finished Kensuke's sentence.

"True." Kensuke said as he thought about the constant threat they were under. "Maybe that should be expected," "I mean what sane person would want to move to Tokyo 3 right now?"

"True. You'd have to have a few loose screws just to consider moving to this messed up city." Touji said as he narrowed his eyes. "Granted, not as weird as Shinji though."

"I don't think anyone can beat Shinji in that category," Kensuke said. "Anymore illustrious entrances like that, and I don't know if this school can survive with the overwhelming weirdness."

"Gah!" Touji shivered again.

Kensuke blinked dumbfounded. "…what'd I say now?"

Touji sat back in his chair with a nauseated look on his face. "I felt like we've been through this situation before. Angel fights, transfer students… sans a cornball Shinji."

"Hmm. Could it be?" Kensuke blinked as he felt a revelation come to him. "Maybe we've been stuck in a time loop! Maybe we've been living the same story over and over again with minor changes here and there to keep it interesting!"

"…like one of those animes?" Touji eyed Kensuke wearily. "That only happens in idiotic third rate animes when they run out of ideas. The worse is when some movie studio later wants to milk an old series and reboots it."

"Well time loops is one thing, reboots is another," Kensuke added. "I mean they do it all the time in comic books. How many origin stories does Superman have?"

"But aren't most of them like, the same? Maybe one or two things different but…" Touji sighed as he looked up at the sky. "Seriously Kensuke, time loop, reboot, whatever, that only happens in fantasies. This is reality. And we only have this one (expletive deleted) world."

"Hey. It's possible," Kensuke said as he turned to the side. "Don't you think it's possible Shinji?"

"Shinji?" Touji nearly fell off the bench as he subconsciously sat straight up. "Wait he's here?" Touji shot his head next to the boy standing next to Kensuke. Sure enough, it was the boy wonder himself. "How long has he been…" Fear washed over Touji as he knew how the new kid would take to anything related to comic books. "Kensuke! Don't give him any…"

"Time loops? Ah yes. I have thought of that possibility," Shinji said. Still posing like a body builder. "Those happen due to the failure of the hero to resolve the crisis that will ultimately save everyone. Obviously if this is what is happening, than it is my duty to make sure I do it right this time."

Touji felt himself about to gag. Fighting that off, Touji face palmed. "See what happens Kensuke?"

For no explicable reason, a short girl wearing a green dress and long purple hair appeared just outside the school gates.

"Huh," the girl sounded as she looked around her surrounded. "Where are we? Hanyu!"

A ghostly figure, a girl wearing a miko dress with two noticeable horns on her head, and unseen by anyone except the young girl, appeared behind her. "Hauu Hauu Hauu. Looks like we're in a big city."

"A big city? Why would we be here?" The young girl blinked in complete bewilderment. "Have we failed before we even started? Has the tragedy already happened?"

"Wait Rika, maybe, maybe this is a good sign. Maybe this is the change we've been looking for," Hanyu said.

Shinji noticed the young girl talking to herself. "Looks like that girl is lost." He walked up and greeted her. "Hello little girl! It seems you are new to this fine city! I'm Shinji Ikari! Citizen and protector of Tokyo 3. As a proud citizen of this city, I can show you around the many sites of the city. And if you find yourself in any danger, I'm always here for your safety."

Rika stared blankly at Shinji. "…Mii."

"Hauu Hauu Hauu," Hanyu sank her head. "Looks like we have to try again."

Touji and Kensuke watched the little girl trot off away from Shinji.

"Someone really needs to put a leash on him," Touji said, face palming again.

-Later that day

District 13 Tokyo 3 Junior High School 

"I'll see you two another time," Shinji said to Kensuke and Touji. "I'm off to Nerv to do some more training. The next time you see me, I'll be even more prepared for those evildoers."

"Uh… yeah," Kensuke said rubbing the back of his head. "See you later Shinji."

As the two watched Shinji off, Kensuke and Touji turned to each other.

"Man," Touji crossed his arms. "That weirdo is completely serious. What the Hell did that Nerv place do to him?"

"Well, it does work with his job," Kensuke reasoned. "I mean, he did defeat that Angel."

"But that was going too far," Touji yelled. He grabbed his hair ready to rip them out. "I mean seriously! I know he rides around in that huge machine but… that doesn't mean he should be acting like a super hero all the time!"

-meanwhile, in a classroom right next to them…

"Hey, has anyone seen Orihime," Hikari asked as she looked around the classroom. The first true OFS meeting was already standing room only. Any more members they might have to move to the assembly hall.

"She left this message," Yukari said, handing a piece of paper to Hikari.

Hikari took the paper and began reading it aloud. "Getting kidnapped by bad guys and getting Ichigo to save me. BRB shouldn't take long!" Hikari crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it to the side. "Well I guess that means we won't be seeing her for the rest of the year." She turned her attention back to the full classroom. "Since this is our first meeting, this probably won't take long. So, for our first meeting, what should be first on our agenda?"

A girl raised her hand. "We should figure out Shinji's psyche!"

"…don't we already know what his psyche is," Hikari noted.

The girl shook her head. "We know it's (expletive deleted)ed up. But we need to know the full extent of the (expletive deleted)ed up-ness."

"I talked to Shinji yesterday," Chie said. "It was not pretty."

"Sounds bad." Hikari tapped her chin with a pen. "We should get someone to follow him."

"You suggesting we should stalk him?" A random girl said.

"Stalking is a little… too harsh of a word. How about… just… information gathering," Hikari said. "Now I need a volunteer to follow Shinji around. Someone that is good at sta… gathering information."

A girl and random classmate girl raised their hand.

"Hmm. Maybe someone more significant."

Random classmate girl huffed. "How come I'm not significant? I mean I don't even have a character description!"

"Hey! At least you're not just 'a girl'," a girl said.

"I don't know what you two are going on about, but…" Hikari scanned the room again. "How about you Chie? You already talked to him so even if you're caught, it wouldn't be like he'd be weirded it out if he caught you following him."

"Um… I'm not sure about that…" Chie said. "But… okay! I'll give it a try."

"Now that we got that out of the way, is there any other topics we need to discuss before I wrap up this meeting?"

"Ooooo!" A short haired tomboyish girl and wearing a yellow hair band said. Let's call her Ritsu. "How about if I set up a music club which Shinji can join? We can eat cake and drink tea all day!"

"…wouldn't that make him gay?" Hikari noted.

"Oh! That reminds me," A curly haired girl cut in. "We need to keep Shinji away from those two freaks?"

"What two freaks?" Hikari blinked at the sudden intrusion.

"Suzuhara and Aida," The curly girl answered. "They're trying to make our Shinji-kun join the dark side!"

"What?" Hikari continued to blink. "You're not saying that they're gay are you?"

Another girl spoke up. "Oh the horror! I mean just think of all the things those two could be doing with Shinji!" In her mind, Shinji would be doing (censored) and (censored) and (censored) as Touji and Kensuke would be doing (censored) and (censored). A bit of drool trickled down her mouth.

"Umm… yeah. Okay. I don't think…," Hikari shook her head. "Suzuhara and Aida gay? That's ridiculous." Hikari walked towards the door. "Well I have to hurry in order to get ready for tomorrow's class. So this meeting is…" Hikari opened the door.

"…next thing you know Kensuke, he'll be walking around in his underwear playing the hero."

Hikari slammed the door shut. After standing there for a few seconds, she turned around to address the group. "We need a group to keep an eye on them."

Nerv Headquarters

"Hey Ritsuko," Misato said, exiting the break room, "since when did we hire that old guy in there? And why does he keep asking for Joey to bring him coffee?"

"We have an employee named Joey?"

"Not that I know of. The old guy is probably senile," Misato added. She eyed at the room behind her. "Still, doesn't answer the question of when we hired him."

"I… I think it was yesterday. He had some design ideas for an Eva," Ritsuko noted as she tapped the edge of her chin. "They must've liked what they saw and hired him on the spot." Ritsuko opened her coat and pulled out a folder. "Actually I have the designs right here." She opened the folder, took out a few pictures, and showed them to Misato.

Misato grabbed one of the pictures and examined it. "It… looks… American. Why would we design something that looks American anyways?"

"Beats me," Ritsuko said shrugging. "Maybe it's that odd appeal that American things are cooler if it's Japanese made. I'd personally would reject these designs simply because it looks bulky. Besides, I think I have a better design feature for the Evas anyways."

"No. We will never add a cape!" Misato gritted her teeth. "I made sure Commander Ikari will auto reject that idea!"

"Come on! Aesthetics is important too," Ritsuko said dejectedly. "Capes are a very important for the well being of the pilots."

"…I seriously doubt that Ritsuko," Misato eyed Ritsuko with suspicion. "Besides, capes are dangerous. What if they get caught in a airplane engine?"

"…there is an engine larger than an Eva?" Ritsuko eyed Misato questionably.

"…well…" Misato, caught in her own logical fallacy, said before quickly diverting the discussion. "Anyways, no capes!"

Ritsuko opened her mouth.

"And no mask for the pilots either!"

Ritsuko's mouth was wide open. Her eyes became watery.

Misato face palmed. "What the (expletive deleted) is wrong with this world?"

-The Next Day

Streets of Tokyo 3

A blue sports sped through the traffic choked streets of Tokyo 3. How this is possible given that it is 'traffic choked', did not say 'sped' through legally.

"Gotta admit, I'm amazed at how fast the city can get back on its feet. Most of the damage you did in the last Angel attack is gone," Misato said.

Shinji looked behind him as a bus narrowly missed hitting Misato's car, and instead crashed through a random store. "It is amazing the amount of ingenuity the local citizens do knowing that they have a reliable protector."

"," Misato said as she swerved around a stopped car. The fact it was stopped at a red light did not deter her. "Anyway, we have to stop at the store to get a few groceries. Ritsuko is coming over for dinner."

"Ah a guest," Shinji said. "It is always beneficial to take time out and socialize with fellow co-workers. Though I am surprised Doctor Akagi accepted your invitation to join us for dinner."

Misato frowned as she cut another driver off. "I didn't invite her. She forcibly invited herself to come. If I had it my way, she wouldn't be coming at all."

"Whatever circumstances that brings her to our apartment, I'm going to ensure that her time with us will be a positive one," Shinji said as he eyed a passing alleyway.

Misato eyed Shinji, "Something wrong Shinji?"

"I do not believe it is a danger," Shinji replied, "however, I do have the feeling that I'm being watched."

"That's probably just Nerv security keeping an eye on you," Misato said dismissively.

Shinji shook his head. "I do not believe it is just them. I've already pinpointed all of Nerv personal keeping an eye on me and all the places they are stationed."

"…" Misato narrowed her eyes. "I guess Nerv personal aren't as great as advertised." She turned back to Shinji and smiled. "Well, who do you think is watching you then?"

"I do not know," Shinji said. "It's probably one of my fans that knows of my heroic duties. If so, while I'm flattered, I would have to tell them there are other ways to show their appreciation."

"…riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Misato sighed. Misato slammed on the brakes, turned, and drifted into her parking spot. "Anyways, let's get ready for Ritsuko's arrival!" Misato took out her sidearm and pulled back the slide of her pistol. "Hopefully nothing stupid will happen tonight."

-Meanwhile

"Oh oh oh!" Ritsuko jumped up and down. "I'm going to meet Shinji tonight." Her eyes narrowed. "At Misato's," she said in a monotone voice. "Hmm. Now what should I wear?"

She opened her dresser. "Hmm. This one is a bit too revealing. This is basically just string. Would be great if Misato wasn't there…"

As she was rifling through her dresser, a keycard fell out of one of her jackets.

"Huh?" Ritsuko picked up the keycard. On it was Rei's picture. "Oh, I forgot to give this to her earlier. Wonder if I should ask Shinji to give it to her…"

* * *

-End of Chapter 5

Next chapter… Will Valiant Shinji give Rei the keycard? Will more insanity ensue with it? Will I pussy out and not even do anything with that scene? And the next Angel fight, how insanely awesome will Valiant Shinji make that fight now that Wondergirl will be involved? Until then…

Additional note: For those that don't know, Nico-do refers to Nico Nico Douga. A Japanese video sharing site similar to Youtube. Except, what makes Nico-do unique is that the comments scroll through the video.

Not much to say other than, FINALLY, finished an update for one of my main fics.

Omake

Touji: Hey! It's Shinji! He's about to take on another Angel!

Hikari: Yeah!

Touji: Come on! Let's all cheer him on!

Kensuke: *takes out a horn* BBBBBBBZZZ!

Touji: …

Kensuke: BBBBBBBBZZZ!

Hikari: …

Kensuke: BBBBBBZZZ!

Touji: …Kensuke! Stop the (expletive deleted) before I kill yo…

Asuka: BBBBBZZZ!

Touji: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

I hate those vuvuzelas.

[edit]And Damn you FFN for taking out the BBBZZ because it was too long by your format thing!


End file.
